HP à la Plage aka le Balafré en Classe de Mer
by Jibrielle
Summary: Une fic qui vous emmenera aux confins de la crétinerie humaine avec beaucoup de n'importe quoi et de beach-quidditch! *dernier chapitre*
1. ou comment gober des méduses

Dumbledore avait décidé d'envoyer ses élèves en classe de mer. Pourquoi? ben parce que c Dumbledore le plus gd sorcier de tous les temps et qu'il fait ce qu'il veut  
  
L'heureux professeur Rogue était chargé de veiller sur les 5eme année (dont bien sur l'inoubliable mais non pas moins imbécile balafré, j'ai nommé Harry Potter!)  
  
Notre cher (enfin pas le mien mais il est cher à beaucoup de monde) maître des potions de Poudlard était pour le moins enchanté de faire découvrir les joies de la mer à ses chers étudiants. Enfin autant de joie que de voir son doigt coincé dans une porte pendant 3 jours et de le ressortir en deux morceaux.  
  
De plus son teint naturellement pale et cireux ainsi que des cheveux si joliment gras allait pâtir de l'air marin, il allait bronzer et, comble de l'horreur, ses cheveux allaient devenir tout sec à cause du sel  
  
Sans oublier le pire, (oui il y a pire) supporter Potter et toute la troupe d'étudiants de 15 ans, les hormones en folies, à essayer de faire des expéditions secrètes dans les dortoirs féminins, enfin il allait pouvoir remettre les châtiments corporel au goût du jour et Mc Gonagall ne pourrait rien lui dire vu son état de vieille fille pucelle elle serait encore plus offusquée que lui. Mais elle avait eu une bonne idée tout de même, une ceinture de chasteté obligatoire pour chaque fille, qui envoyait des décharges électriques des qu'un individu masculin s'approchait trop (d'après lui la vieille peau devait avoir le même mais personne voulait s'approcher de toute façon). Malheureusement Dumbledore avait refuser, prétextant qu'il y aurait un nombre de fille noyée trop élevé. Enfin cela laissait toujours la place à des heures de chasse au gryff de nuit très intéressantes  
  
Dumbledore leur avait promis qu'ils iraient dans les îles (après tout un portoloin et c bon), mais il avait pas précisé lesquelles.  
  
C'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur les îles shetland à se les geler sous la flotte  
  
Quoique Longdubas avait montrer un certain intérêt à poursuivre les moutons, les professeur chourave et mcgonagall, sur l'insistance des élèves (ou plutôt la manifestation virulente qu'elles avaient du calmer à coup de stupefix) elles décidèrent de transférer tout le monde aux Baléares, au grand désespoir de Neville et du professeur Rogue  
  
Arrivés à destinations les ennuis commencèrent, déjà Dumbledore, comme d'habitude, avait oublié la moitié des choses, cad des tentes pour tout le monde, il y en avait, mais des moldues, qu'on ne pouvait pas agrandir (bizarrement le directeur les avaient protégé contre les sorts, enfin il est tordu de tt façon). en comptant bien, ils pouvaient caser les professeurs et..; ben en fait que les professeurs, à moins qu'ils partagent tous une seule et meme tente  
Mais bon, c'était hors de question, JAMAIS Rogue ne dormirait à proximité des professeurs Mc Gonagall et Chourave, enfin surtout Chourave, qui le poursuivait de ses assiduités depuis pas mal de temps. Jusqu'à présent il avait réussit à éviter de se faire coincer seul à seul avec elle, mais même avec Mc Gonagall au milieu, il n'avait pas confiance !  
  
Les élèves commençaient à se poser des questions sur le déroulement de leur voyage et devenaient turbulent. D'ailleurs Fred et George Weasley avaient déjà transformé Neville en ballon et lui montraient les joies des vacances au soleil quand on a un bon ballon de beach-volley. Rogue vit qu'ils avaient malgré tout réussit à faire une diversion et décida de ne pas intervenir pour rendre à Longdubas sa forme habituelle, si ça avait été un serpentard ça aurait été une autre histoire bien sur. Il cherchait toujours une solution avec Mc Gonagall tout en se souvenant qu'il devrait enlever 2345876 points à gryffondor durant le dîner pour toute cette après midi gâchée à devoir parlementer avec la vieille folle et pas à punir injustement des élèves.  
  
Après plusieurs heures ils décidèrent de s'en remettre à Dumbledore, même si c'était sûrement la mesure la plus désespérée qui soit, mais quand ils avaient vu Potter jouer à qui-mangera-le-plus-de-méduse avec Ginny Weasley (la pauvre petite aurait vraiment fait n'importe quoi pour lui.) ils avaient réalisé qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.  
  
Après avoir soigné les boursouflures de Ginny et la laissant aux bons soin de Granger qui lisait un bouquin sur « comment ne pas se tuer en classe de mer » qu'elle avait ramener avec sa bibliothèque de voyage (cad 345682 volumes), les professeurs décidèrent que l'un d'entre eux devaient retourner à Poudlard en transplanant et les autres auraient un oeil sur les élèves.  
  
Sevy allait se proposer, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, mais McGonagall avait été plus rapide. Elle avait pris sa baguette avec une vitesse qui dépasse les lois de la physique et, bien contente de pouvoir retourner à ses activités mornes et ennuyeuses de vieille fille frustrée, elle transplana en marmonnant un rapide « au revoir » triomphant. Enfin elle allait pouvoir continuer l'écriture de ses romans harlequins pour moldus.  
  
Rogue, abasourdit sur le moment, ne revint à lui que lorsque qu'il sentit quelque chose s'agripper à son bras. N'osant pas imaginer ce que c'était (et surtout espérant que ce n'était pas ça) il tourna lentement la tête et vit l'objet de ses cauchemars, Mme Chourave, sa chère collègue, était littéralement collée à lui et lui lançait des ?illades qu'elle devait penser provocante. Résistant avec difficulté à l'envie de s'enfuir en courant après l'avoir tabassée à mort, il prit une profonde inspiration et dit : « AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH » ; ce qui eut pour effet de détruire toutes les capacités de l'oreille interne de sa voisine (et des pauvres élèves qui passaient pas trop loin).  
  
Mais Saint Potter le Magnifique avait entendu le cri d'horreur, et tout héros qu'il était il se devait d'aller sauver cette âme en détresse. Délaissant Ron Weasley qu'il avait enterré jusqu'à la tete dans le sable en attendant la marée, il s'élança au secours de l'être qui avait poussé ce hurlement en se frayant un chemin entre les corps des élèves qui avaient été mis KO par la puissance du cri.  
  
Et là, il le vit ! Son professeur de potion Severus Rogue avec un air de terreur sur le visage, qui regardait sans bouger la main de Mme Chourave, qui agrippait toujours fermement son bras. Comme ses amis n'étaient pas là pour lui rappeler combien il haissait Rogue à cause de son injustice, du fait qu'il était moche et laid, qu'il avait faillit envoyer Sirius à la mort, qu'il avait dit à tout le monde que Lupin était un loup-garou etc.. il en eut pitié et alla lui porter secours.  
  
Sevy, toujours sonné, ne remarqua pas tout de suite que c'était Potter qui l'aidait à se libérer de la poigne de son professeur de botanique. A eux deux il leur fallu bien 1h, en tirant bien, avec de la graisse, des cordes etc. à l'en dépêtrer. Et alors seulement Severus se tourna vers celui qui lui avait donné un coup de main et son regard croisa les yeux vides mais l'air content et surtout crétin du balafré.  
  
Très perturbé de devoir son salut à celui-qui-a-survécu-mais-qui-a-eu-le- cerveau-gravement-atteind-ça-se-voit-à-la-cicatrice, Rogue fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : « 250 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! »  
  
Il s'attendait à une réaction vive de la part de Potter pour tant d'injustice mais ce dernier continuait à la regarder d'un air intrigué. Severus décida de s'en aller, il tournait les talons quand il entendit : « MAIEUH C'EST PAS JUSTEEUUUH ». Potter venait de se souvenir qu'il était à Gryffondor...  
L'heure du repas approchait, et il fallait regrouper les élèves et faire le décompte des disparus, des présumé morts et du nombre de décès effectifs. A la surprise générale aucun cadavre n'avait été retrouvé et seuls manquaient Draco Malefoy de Serpentard et Hannah Abbott de Poufsouffle. On avait retrouvé Neville Longdubas 20 minutes plus tôt qui flottait au large après avoir été balancé en tant que ballon de volley. Quand à Ron Weasley, il ne devait son salut qu'à Lavande Brown et Seamus Finnigan qui l'avaient retrouvé juste avant que les vagues atteignent sa tête, mais après avoir eu un bain de minuit de six heures du soir (enfin c un bain de minuit sauf qu'il fait jour enfin vous m'avez compris.).  
  
Alors que Rogue devait se charger seul (puisque McGonnagall les avaient lâchement abandonné et que Chourave était encore KO) d'une horde d'adolescent affamés pour dîner, il avait décidé, puisque personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher, de les torturer un peu. Après avoir passé dans sa tête des scénarios sadiques à infliger aux élèves il se souvint que Malefoy manquait toujours avec cette fille de Poufsouffle, d'après la plupart des membres des différentes maisons, la pauvre Hannah devait être en train de se faire torturer à mort par Malefoy. A cette pensée le sourire de Severus s'agrandit, ce garçon ira loin pensa-t-il.  
  
Seulement il ne voulait pas être tenu responsable de la mort de cette pauvre cloche et il devrait faire passer ça pour un accident, histoire d'éviter le renvoie de son plus machiavélique élève et, accessoirement, de lui-même (quoi que la perspective de quitter à jamais cette école remplie de gamins pleins de joie de vivre (yerk) et de finir ses jours dans les salles de torture désaffectées d'une prison moyenâgeuse n'était vraiment pas pour lui déplaire).  
  
Il décida alors qu'aucun élève, hormis les serpentards, n'auraient de dîner tant qu'ils n'auraient pas retrouvé la trace de Malefoy et de sa victime. Il entendit bien sûr les plaintes et les cris attendus, qui le laissèrent de marbre, bien qu'il mourrait d'envie d'en voir quelques uns s'évanouir d'inanition. Il se demandait s'il y avait des diabétiques aussi parmis eux. Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par Hermione Granger qui avait l'air d'avoir décidé de tabasser Ron à mort en criant :  
  
« COMMENT AS TU OSE RON ! »  
  
« Osé quoi ? » demanda-t-il  
  
VLAM  
  
« AIEUH HERMIONE MAIS KESKE TU RACONTE !!!!!! » s'écria Weasley en essayant d'esquiver un deuxième coup de parasol  
  
« TU AS RACONTE A TOUT LE MONDE QUE TU AVAIS VU LAVANDE .euh..enfin.TU M'AS TRES BIEN COMPRIS DE TOUTE FACON ! » hurla-t-elle de plus belle en agitant son arme improvisée (mais tout aussi mortelle à mon avis)  
  
« MAIS J'AI RIEN DIT ! » cria Ron avant d'être hors d'état de parler  
  
« Euh Herm.. » commença Ginny Weasley avant de se jeter en avant pour éviter un coup que malheureusement Neville, qui se tenait à côté, n'avait pas vu venir.  
  
« QUOI ? »  
  
« Ben euh...éloigne ce truc de moi d'abord... »  
  
«Ok, c bon. » répondit elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à Ron qui de toute façon ne pourrait pas se réveiller avant un bout de temps  
  
« Ben je pense pas que Ron ait pu voir quoi que ce soit, Harry l'avait enterré jusqu'au coup et Fred et George lui avait mis un seau sur la tête pour qu'on ne puisse pas le voir.. » murmura la plus jeune des Weasley en reculant à une distance respectable d'Hermione  
  
« Mais..mais..qui a bien pu raconter le bain de minuit de 6h de lavande à tout le monde ? » se demanda Hermione à voix haute avant de réaliser « C'est Fred et George c'est ça Ginny ??? »  
  
« .. » Ginny allait répondre quelque chose quand Harry arriva, l'air content de lui  
  
« Vous savez quoi ? Fred et George on une suppperrrrrr casette vidéo, c'est bôôôôôôôôôô, ya le soleil, la mer, les poissons, et même Lavande et Seamus, d'ailleurs ils portaient des maillots de bain bizarre... » Harry fut stoppé par un coup de parasol, qu'Hermione venait de ramasser et de planter malencontreusement dans les côtes du désormais celui-qui-devrait- mourir-d'apoplexie-si-il-n'était-pas-le-héros-du-plus-grand-best-seller- depuis-longtemps.  
  
Rogue regarda Granger s'élancer à la poursuite des jumeaux Weasley qui détallaient comme des animaux traqués. Trouvant préférable d'éviter de rappeler Granger à l'ordre (il y a des limites au courage, et puis il n'était pas Gryffondor non plus il préférait surtout rester en vie), il annonça le début des recherches, se disant qu'il pourrait toujours les arrêter si on ne retrouvait que Malefoy, et sans oublier d'enlever 3000 points à gryffondor pour refus de participer aux recherches sans pour Potter, Weasley et Longdubas qui étaient toujours inconscients du fait du parasol vengeur de Granger (argh, le syndrome des rimes de fin de phrase est de retour !).  
  
Ginny avait enfin réussit à réveiller son cher Harry et pensait pouvoir profiter de la nuit pour l'entraîner dans un coin sombre. Potter, tout crétin qu'il était, croyait participer à une chasse au trésor et se demandait encore pourquoi Ginny avait refusé de prendre Ron avec eux. Et puis il avait comme un pincement au niveau des côtes...  
  
Ils arrivèrent près de l'endroit où Hermione avait vraisemblablement écharpé Fred et George, qui gisaient là, inconscients et couverts de bleus, la tête posée sur ce qui semblait être un oreiller d'oursins.  
  
Ils croisèrent ensuite des 3emes années qui cherchaient Malefoy, trop terrorisés par Rogue pour oser faire autre chose (il leur avait dit que seuls ceux qui trouveraient Draco échapperaient à la torture et/ou l'empoisonnement).  
  
Ginny atteint finalement son but, une petite cabane de plage abandonnée. Harry lui, croyait qu'ils allaient jouer à cache-cache. Mais ce qu'ils découvrir en ouvrant la porte était plutôt inattendu.. 


	2. ou le retour du sourire colgate

Désolée j'ai completement oublié de faire un disclaimer pour le premier chapitre, alors non, RIEN ne m'appartient, sauf les neurones déficients qui peuplent mon cerveau !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
« MALEFOY ????????? » s'écria Ginny « TOUT LE MONDE TE CHERCHE ET TOI TU TE PLANQUE ICI ???? »  
  
« Où est le corps Malefoy ? » demanda Harry en mode, euh.Inspecteur Harry (pardon mais j'avais vraiment envie de le dire)  
  
« Euh Harry... » commença Ginny  
  
Draco Malefoy n'était pas seul dans la cabane, couchée derrière lui dans l'ombre se trouvait la présumée disparue, Hannah Abbot..  
  
« HANNAH ?????? » Hurla Ginny qui semblait avoir oublier comment s'exprimer sans rendre sourd ses contemporains.  
  
« Eh Ginny ! On a gagné on a trouvé Malefoy et Hannah ! Oh regarde ! ils sont habillés comme Seamus et Lavande sur la cassette de tes frères ! » dit Harry  
  
Ginny, qui n'avait pas fait attention avant, tourna vivement la tête en rougissant vivement comme tout Weasley se doit de le faire. Malefoy, qui n'avait pas encore pu en placer une prit enfin la parole :  
  
« Potter et sa copine ! Quelle surprise ! Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients nous allons vous céder la place ! Quoique..Potter tu peux raccompagner Hannah, je vais m'occuper de Weasley... » dit-il avec un sourire carnassier pendant qu'Hannah s'enfuyait en pleurant, ses nattes virevoltants derrière elle avant de se casser la gueule derrière une dune et de rouler jusqu'à la mer, où d'après les cris, elle fut trouvée par des 3emes années persuadés d'avoir découvert son cadavre transformé en zombi.  
  
Regardant le sourire colgate de Malefoy, Ginny ne put s'empecher de glousser, mais elle se reprit vite, lui décollant un crochet du droit spécial Weasley :  
  
« ESPECE DE DRAGUEUR A DEUX BALLES ! PERVERS ! PROFITEUR ! MENTEUR ! TU ME DEGOUTE ! B... »  
  
« Merci pour tant de compliments.. » l'interrompit Malefoy en remettant une de ses mèches malencontreusement dérangée par le coup de Ginny, qui elle continuait son speech  
  
« ..BLOND DECOLORE ! » hurla-t-elle pour finir  
  
Malefoy se retourna lentement avec une lueur meurtrière, Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle avait été trop loin.. Elle recula derrière Potter qui lui ne comprenait rien sauf qu'il avait bien envie d'aller jouer à qui-touche- le-cadavre avec les 3eme années en bas de la dune.  
  
De son côté Malefoy était furieux, comment avait-elle osé le traité de ...hum... cette seule pensée le torturait, il n'arrivait même pas à le dire..de blond...décoloré ! Lui qui peignait amoureusement ses cheveux chaque matin, puis passait 4h30 à mettre son gel à la perfection, il avait rempli la salle commune des serpentards à Poudlard de ses différentes lotions, masques, shampoing, après shampoing, huile pour les cheveux.  
  
Ginny, toujours cachée derrière Harry (ce qui lui permettait d'avoir une excuse pour lui prendre le bras en se serrant contre lui) commençait à avoir un peu peur, le visage de Malefoy devenait de plus en plus rouge, à croire qu'il avait des gènes Weasley dans le sang.. Prise d'une inspiration subite alors que Draco semblait faire le compte de ses produits de beauté, elle agrippa le bras de Potter et l'entraina au loin en courant comme une folle sous l'air effaré de Malefoy, qui ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait vouloir courir dans le vent marin, qui décoiffait et assechait les cheveux. Puis il se demanda si Padma Patil avait toujours son bikini rose.  
Rogue attendait le résultat des recherches avec impatience, se demandant toutefois comment il pourrait annoncer le décès de leur fille aux parents d'Hannah Abbot en feignant d'être atterré par la nouvelle, quand il vit un groupe de 3eme années soutenant une forme à nattes blondes couverte d'algues, mais vivante ! Il se dit alors qu'il avait du commencer les recherches trop tôt et que Malefoy n'avait pas eu le temps de finir. Il songeait toujours à ça quand Madame Chourave refit apparition à ses côtés, l'air un peu sonné mais toujours aussi intéressé par le corps chétif du maître des potions.  
  
Repoussant avec difficulté son envie de fuir, il essaya d'avoir une conversation professionnelle avec elle, en mettant 30 mètres de distance entre eux et lui raconta l'histoire de la disparition de Malefoy et Abbot. La réaction de Chourave n'était pas du tout telle qu'il l'avait prévu, en fait elle partit dans une série de gloussements terrifiants qui accentuaient encore sa ressemblance étrange avec une dinde, puis elle réussit à s'expliquer :  
  
« Vous savez mon cher Severus, je les ai vu partir avant de... euh.. de perdre mystérieusement conscience tout à l'heure. Ils se dirigeaient vers les dunes, ohhhhh c'est si mignon de voir un couple se former à cet âge là ..surtout un serpentard et une poufsouffle » ajouta-t-elle avec un effrayant mouvement de sourcil suggestif.  
  
Mais Rogue, qui avait reculé de 20 mètres de sa position initiale, retournait sa phrase dans sa tête...Malefoy n'avait aucune intention de supprimer Abbot, il voulait juste profiter d'elle et la jeter ensuite, et accessoirement briser son coeur d'adolescente fleur bleue afin de la voir sombrer dans la dépression, voir l'alcoolisme ou la drogue et si par miracle elle atteignait l'âge adulte elle aurait besoin de 20 ans d'analyse avant de se rendre compte qu'elle souffrait en fait du complexe d'Electre et que rien n'aurait pu y changer pour enfin se suicider à 40 ans parce qu'elle aura passé la moitié de sa vie à essayer de l'oublier. Quel génie ! En plus il n'aurait pas à expliquer les conditions suspectes de sa mort !  
  
Cette perspective le mit presque de bonne humeur et il dit à Chourave d'aller préparer le dîner (au moins elle faisait tout ce qu'il lui disait, c'est déjà ça). Il passa devant Hermione Granger qui essayait toujours de réanimer Ron alors que Potter et Ginny Weasley venaient de revenir.  
  
« Mr Potter ? Miss Weasley ? »  
  
« Oui Professeur ? »  
  
« 600 points de mois pour Gryffondor , pour chacun »  
  
« QUOI ? » s'exclama Hermione  
  
« Miss Granger, c'est aimable à vous de me rappeler de vous enlever 600 points également pour acte de barbarie, et dites à Mr Weasley que ça sera 600 points de moins aussi pour n'avoir pas voulu participer aux recherches ! »  
  
« ..... »  
  
Si le regard pouvait tuer, Rogue aurait été mis en charpie, brûlé, tailladé, écartelé, écrasé, crucifié etc.en moins de 2 secondes, et encore Ron n'était pas réveillé.. C'est en quittant cette atmosphère de meurtre que Rogue s'en alla le pas léger.  
Le repas du soir fut servi peu après, Malefoy était de retour plus fier de lui que jamais, balançant des sourires étincelants dans tous les coins, qui faisaient se pâmer les pauvres gourdes qui croisaient son regard. La pauvre Hannah était dans un coin, pleurant, lâchement abandonnée alors que Chourave faisait son possible pour la réconforter.  
  
A la table des gryffondor, Fred et George se tenaient à une distance respectable d'Hermione (ils avaient encore des piques d'oursins un peu partout sur le visage), tandis que celle-ci avait enfin réussit à réveiller Ron qui écoutait d'un air distrait le nouveau jeu que celui-qui- avait-survécu-avait-inventé-avec-le-reste-de-sa-purée, devant le regard admiratif de Ginny.  
  
Soudain une détonation se fit entendre, suivie d'une gros nuage de fumée rose et bleue. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, elle laissa la place à Dumbledore, qui avait finalement décidé de venir les rejoindre. Seulement qu'il était en bermuda fluo et en t-shirt des Chudley Cannons qui devait dater de leur dernière victoire (cad environs un siècle).  
  
« Bonjour cher élèves ! Le professeur Mc Gonagall souffrant d'une allergie particulièrement tenace à toute forme d'amusement, je suis venu la remplacer ! »  
  
C'était la fin pour Rogue, Dumby était de retour, au moins avec Mc Gonagall il pouvait s'attendre à un minimum de discipline, mais avec lui...ça allait être l'anarchie ! D'ailleurs il vit que ses craintes étaient fondées avec la suite de son discours..  
  
« D'ailleurs j'ai décidé de vous faire part du programme de la journée de demain ! Nous allons organiser un match de Beach-Quidditch . ! » annonça le directeur d'un air enjoué.  
  
Rogue enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, le Beach-Quidditch ! Et puis quoi encore ! Mais Dumby n'avait pas fini...  
  
« D'ailleurs nous feront un feu de camp le soir en l'honneur des vainqueurs ! » ajouta-t-il  
  
Severus était desespéré, un feu de camp ! Avec plus d'une centaine d'adolescents aux hormones en folie ! Et trois professeurs en tout pour les surveiller ! Jamais il n'aurait le temps d'enlever assez de point aux gryffondor !  
  
La réaction des élèves était tout à fait à l'opposé, Fred et George dansèrent de joie jusqu'à ce que Lee Jordan les fit tomber dans un bol de pudding, et la plupart des individus masculins pensaient évidemment à ce fameux feu de camp... Enfin sauf Potter qui avait entendu le mot « Quidditch », et quand il était en mode quidditch personne ne pouvait l'arreter d'ailleurs il serait déjà sur son balais si Ginny ne l'avait pas calmé à coup de planches.  
  
« Euh, Professeur, en quoi consiste le Beach Quidditch » Demanda Colin Crivey  
  
« C'est comme le quidditch traditionnel sauf que ça se joue au dessus de l'eau et que les buts sont à ras de la surface. Ah et puis bien sûr les joueurs sont tous en maillot de bain » expliqua Dumbledore  
  
A cette annonce tout le monde se tut à table pendant quelques seconde, le temps de réaliser, puis quelques filles hurlèrent « DRACOOOOOOO » avant de s'évanouir à cette seule pensée. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell avaient déjà mis KO les jumeaux Weasley avant qu'ils ne puissent faire aucune remarque. Puis Dumbledore ajouta quelque chose qui fit frémir d'horreur l'assistance encore en état d'écouter.  
  
« L'arbitre sera votre professeur Rogue, qui bien sûr aura le même type d'uniforme que les joueurs ! » dit-il en finissant son dessert  
  
Et là Sevy s'évanouit... 


	3. ou 11750 points de moins pour Gryffondor

Donc MERCI à mes reviewers ! Si vous avez des suggestions hésitez pas, de toute façon ya pas assez de logique là dedans pour s'arrêter à un scénario précis.. Bon je n'ai toujours rien sauf ma connerie, même si parfois j'aimerai bien avoir Ron, et Sirius.et Lupin aussi...et ...enfin bon vous m'avez comprise ! Et puis aussi je ne gagne rien à écrire ça, à part peut être le plaisir de savoir que mon imbécillité à hypothétiquement faire rire quelqu'un ! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Le professeur Severus Rogue avait mal au crâne, TRES mal au crâne. Il porta la main à son front et se rendit compte qu'il avait un bandage sur le front. Il ouvrit avec difficulté les yeux et rencontra l'air affolé de Madame Chourave à environs 2 cm de son visage.  
  
Poussant un cri d'horreur (encore) il fit un saut en arrière, mais percuta un objet dur et retomba inconscient.  
  
Pendant ce temps Dumbledore était seul avec tous les étudiants de Poudlard en tant qu'adulte responsable... Mais bon « adulte responsable » et « Dumbledore » sont rarement dans la même phrase.  
  
Un préfet de Serdaigle allait demander au vénéré directeur quelque chose quand il fut interrompu par-celui-qui-a-survécu-mais-qui-veut-monter-sur- son-balai et Ginny Weasley qui tentait de l'arrêter en lui balançant des trucs (la planche n'avait pas fait long feu).  
  
« HARRY VIENS ICI ! »  
  
« Noooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnn » répondit Potter en tournant en rond autour de la table  
  
« Harry tu feras du Quidditch demain » tenta Ginny  
  
« Oui mais et l'entrainement ? T'y as pensé ? Hein ? Hein ? Hein ??? Au fait RASSEMBLEMENT DE L'EQUIPE DE GRYFFONDOR ON VA S'ENTRAINER TOUTE LA NUI ..... ..... ........ »  
  
Le visage de Potter avait subitement disparu sous : une paire de tongs (jetées vraisemblablement par Katie Bell), un seau (Angelina Johnson), un banc (Ron Weasley), une valise (Alicia Spinnet), des crèmes canari (Fred Weasley), Fred Weasley (lancé par George Weasley). Plus des elfes de maison, de la nourriture, des chaussures et autres vêtements etc..(ce qui provoqua un mouvement de panique chez les elfes de maison qui se crurent tous libérés et décidèrent de faire un suicide collectif) jetés par les autres élèves.  
  
Après l'ensevelissement du Balafré, le préfet de Serdaigle du nom de Terry Boots pu enfin poser sa question :  
  
« Hum...Professeur Dumbledore, nous n'avons pas assez de tentes pour tous y dormir..en fait il n'y en a que trois..comment on va faire ? Vous aller en transfigurer ? »  
  
« C'est une excellente idée mon cher, mais non ! Je suis aussi en vacances » dit-il en mettant ses lunettes de soleil (même si de nuit c'est pas vraiment conseillé) « je vous propose de dormir à la belle étoile, comme dans ma jeunesse ! » termina le directeur  
  
« Vous voulez dire que ça sera euh...mixte ? » demanda Malefoy d'un air (TRES) interessé  
  
Tout les élèves étaient désormais suspendus aux lèvres de Dumbledore (enfin sauf Potter qui était en train d'étouffer), attendant sa réponse. Dumby, qui adore les effets de suspense, les fit patienter ¾ d'heure le temps de finir de manger, de prendre un bouquin et de se faire les ongles (Pavarti Patil et Lavande Brown le félicitèrent d'ailleurs sur son choix de couleur), puis il dit :  
  
« oui »  
  
Et ce fut une explosion de joie dans les rangs.  
  
« C'est génial !!!!!!! » s'écria Ron en serrant Hermione dans ses bras, avant qu'ils ne se rendent tout les deux compte de ce qu'ils faisaient...D'ailleurs il servit de radiateur pendant plusieurs minutes tellement son visage était rouge et quelques 1eres années vinrent griller des mashmallows à proximité.  
  
« Hum...Ginny ? » tenta Hermione qui faisait comme si de rien n'était « tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ? »  
  
« Quoi ? » répondit-elle tout en essayant de dégager Potter du tas de truc sous lequel il était  
  
« Ben c'est bizarre, Rogue n'a pas fait de remarque... Il n'est même pas là »  
  
« T'as raison..mais..mais... » Puis la jeune Weasley parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable qui fit penser à Hermione que malheureusement elle avait passé trop de temps avec Harry et que son cerveau ne s'en remettrait pas....  
  
« Respire Ginny RESPIRE » lui dit-elle  
  
« Humf.. tu sais quoi ? » tenta Ginny entre deux crise de fou rire « je viens de voir..mffffff....Chou..Chourave est pas là non plus... » elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire désormais  
  
Hermione réalisa enfin ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire et les deux filles ne purent s'arrêter de pleurer de rire jusqu'à ce que Malefoy débarque :  
  
« J'aime les filles qui ont le sens de l'humour » dit-il avec un mouvement de tête made in l'Oreal. Ce qui eut pour effet de les stopper net, puis de repartir de plus belle en riant.  
  
Ron, qui pensait que sa soeur et Hermione riait à une quelconque blague de Malefoy et ne pouvant pas supporter d'avoir un concurrent dans le rôle du comique de serivce qui ne sera jamais le héros, sorti Potter d'un coup de dessous les trucs qu'on lui avait lancé et le projeta sur Malefoy. Hermione et Ginny était désormais inconscientes, cette dernière action avait eu pour effet de les faire rire jusqu'à l'évanouissement (vous savez un fou rire, quand on est parti c'est dur de s'arrêter, surtout quand on balance des gens devant vous..)  
  
Draco, toujours sous Potter qui avait trouvé l'endroit agréable et qui s'était endormi en 5 secondes , essayait de se dégager avant de se faire prendre en chasse par toutes les amatrices de slash que pouvait bien abriter Poudlard. Il siffla donc Crabb et Goyle qui accoururent secourir leur maître et qui piétinèrent Ron en passant. Il claqua des doigts pour se faire porter et se mit à la recherche d'une « distraction » pour la soirée, ohhh mais Pavarti Patil avait bien son bikini rose (du haut des deux mètres d'où il était il avait une bonne vue sur l'assistance), et aussi il avait oublié qu'elle avait une jumelle ! Ah des jumelles, il n'avait pas encore essayé... et il s'éloigna en laissant le Potter Gang évanouit derrière lui.  
  
Rogue se réveilla difficilement, il faisait nuit et il avait fait un affreux cauchemard, mais il avait toujours atrocement mal à la tête. Puis la dure réalité le frappa, ce n'était pas un rève, il était vraiment dans une cabane de plage avec Chourave. Il se souvint d'avoir crié puis percuté quelque chose. Il regarda en l'air et s'aperçu que c'était une des poutres du plafond, il avait quand même fait un bon d'haut moins 2m30..  
  
Il vérifia qu'il portait toujours ses vêtements et à son grand soulagement personne n'y avait touché. Il se décida à sortir, il avait peur de se que Dumbledore et Chourave avait bien pu laisser faire aux élèves pendant son absence. Il mit un pied hors du lit et le posa sur quelque chose de mou et de remuant.. C'était Chourave...Apparement elle avait été mise KO par un coup violent, en s'approchant légèrement Severus reconnu l'empreinte de sa botte en serpent sur sa joue. Selon toute vraisemblance son pied avait du percuter le visage du professeur de botanique lorsqu'il avait bondit d'horreur.  
  
Puis il réalisa que les élèves étaient seuls avec Dumbledore depuis des heures ! Il s'élança hors de la cabane et accourut (enfin non, le maître des potion NE cours PAS, il presse un peu le pas tout au plus) au campement. Et ce qu'il vit dépassa ses pires craintes...  
  
Dumby était allongé sur un transat, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, un magazine dans une main et un cocktail rose dans l'autre. Il portait son bermuda avec des chaussettes qui montait à mis-mollet sous ses sandalettes en plastique. Le tout sous une lampe à U.V., sans paraître pour le moins conscient des adolescents autour de lui.  
  
Du coin de l'oeil Severus aperçu Potter & co inconscients et leur laissa un mot sur lequel il écrivait qu'il enlevait 874 points à chacun d'entre eux pour dormir en bloquant le passage. Il s'aperçu avec effroi que les élèves s'organisaient pour dormir à la belle étoile et s'approcha du directeur :  
  
« Hum, Professeur Dumbledore, avait vous permis cette débandade ? »  
  
« Severus vous me bloquez ma lumière »  
  
« Excusez moi.. hum oui donc vous n'avez pas ajouté de tentes ? »  
  
« Mais non laissez les s'amuser mon cher »  
  
« ... »  
  
« Vous voulez un cocktail ? »  
  
« .... »  
  
« Vous devriez faire des UV Severus, vous êtes tout pâle, vous aurez des coups de soleil si vous ne préparez pas correctement votre peau ! »  
  
« ..... »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« .... Professeur..Vous vous rendez bien compte que les élèves vont dormir ens...enfin ça sera mixte ! C'est inadmissible ! »  
  
« Enfin Severus, à Poudlard les tours des différentes maisons sont mixtes, et même s'ils ont des dortoirs séparés ça m'étonnerai qu'ils restent tout le temps dedans, d'ailleurs c'est grâce à moi, dès que j'ai été élu directeur j'ai changé ces règles idiotes de séparation garçon- fille ! Les élèves veulent de bons souvenir de l'école mon cher !..ah...vous saviez que les Bizarr'Sisters étaient en train de se séparer ? » puis il continua à feuilleter ses pages.  
  
C'en était trop pourRogue, il allait devoir faire la loi, et ça lui permettrait d'enlever des points à toutes les maisons ! Déjà que Gryffondor était en nombre négatif...Bon il fallait déjà tous les rassembler sur la plage.  
  
Il commença par faire une liste des endroits à chercher et de qui il y trouverait :  
  
« Dune : * Draco Malefoy et les jumelles Patil (moins 400 points pour Gryff et Serd)  
  
« Forêt de Pin : * Justin Flinch-Fletchey et Hannah Abbot (moins 800 points pour Pouf) * Draco Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson (plus 350 pour Serp)  
  
« Crique : * Fred Weasley et Angelina Johnson (moins 800 pour Gryff, non aller 950 ! * Draco Malefoy et Susan Bones (moins 400 pour Pouf)  
  
« Mer : * Lavande Brown et Seamus Finnigan (moins 800 pour Gryff) * Draco Malefoy et Cho Chang (moins 400 pour Serd)  
  
« Cuisine : * Dean Thomas et Katie Bell ( moins 800 pour Gryff) * Gregory Goyle et Miliscent Bulstrode (BEURK, à ce niveau là 5 point de moins pour Serp) * Draco Malefoy et Blaise Zabini (j'ai lu plusieurs fics ou c'était une fille donc je me range à cette idée pour l'instant)  
  
« Campement : * Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger (enfin inconscient mais on fait comme si !)(-800 points) * Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley (comme Granger et l'avant dernier Weasley) (-800 points) * Draco Malefoy et à peu près une dizaine de groupies de toutes les maisons (moins 8000 points pour Gryff, Serd et Pouf !)  
  
Ce qui, après décompte donnait pour la soirée: * moins 5 points pour Serpentard * moins 8800 pour Serdaigle * moins 9200 pour Poufsouffle * moins 11750 pour Gryffondor  
  
Finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise soirée pour le professeur Rogue.  
  
Il entreprit ensuite de séparer les groupes d'un côté les filles, de l'autre les garçons. Le (la) premier (ere) à entrer dans le territoire du sexe opposé serait immédiatement contraint à servir d'assistant (et de cobaye) à Rogue jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité, ce qui avait même réussit à refroidir Fred et George (si ça c'était pas un exploit !).  
  
Mais Ginny Weasley était téméraire, et surtout pour une fois qu'elle pourrait avoir sa chance avec Potter elle n'allait pas la gâcher !  
  
« Hermione ? tu dors ? » murmura-t-elle  
  
« oui » répondit la voix endormie de Granger  
  
« Mais non tu dors pas tu me parles »  
  
« Je suis somnambule »  
  
« ... »  
  
« Bon qu'est ce que tu veux Ginny ? »  
  
« Aller chercher Harry et Ron »  
  
« QUOI ? »  
  
« chuuuuuuuuuttttttt »  
  
« désolée..quoi ????? »  
  
« Ecoute pour une fois que j'ai ma chance »  
  
« Mwais c'est pas faux, mais depuis la dernière attaque de tu-sais-qui je crois que son cerveau en a pris un coup »  
  
« Justement ! enfin remarque je pourrai me retourner vers Malefoy pour montrer à tous ceux de fanfiction combien il a changé, que c'est un être pur et innocent, mais j'y crois vraiment pas, et puis je suis une Gryffondor, une Weasley en plus et Roméo et Juliette c'est plus à la mode depuis que DiCaprio est passé Has Been »  
  
« ... »  
  
« Bon on y va ? »  
  
« Tu veux faire quoi ? »  
  
« Aller chercher Chourave... »  
  
« Ginny ? »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« T'es géniale ! »  
  
Hermione et Ginny se glissèrent discrètement hors de leurs sacs de couchage pour partir à la recherche de leur professeur de botanique. D'après le plan d'Hermione elle devrait faire un immense détour par les toilettes pour éviter Rogue. Pour ça elles passeraient devant Dumbledore qui bronzait toujours et elles pourraient lui soutirer des informations contre des chocogrenouilles.  
  
Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes elles arrivèrent à destination. Dumbledore, ne fit aucune remarque et comme il est pratiquement omnipotent, il leur indiqua la position de Madame Chourave. Seulement il était dur en affaire et elles eurent à lui donner les chocogrenouilles plus des dragées de Bertie Crochue et des plumes en sucre.  
  
Elle se dirigèrent vers la cabane de plage, et trouvèrent leur professeur endormie  
  
« Hermione ! elle ronfle comment on fait pour la réveiller ? » demanda Ginny  
  
« Essaie de la secouer un peu ! »  
  
Mais ça n'était pas efficace, même en la secouant beaucoup..Ni d'ailleurs, les gifles, le seau d'eau, l'imperius...Puis Hermione eut l'idée de dire le nom de Rogue, ce qui la fit se lever d'un saut !  
  
« Mon petit Severus ! où est-il ???? » s'écria-t-elle devant les deux filles médusées, avant de s'élancer à travers les dunes afin de retrouver son aimé. Mission accomplie !  
  
Hermione et Ginny revinrent donc sur leurs pas et découvrirent que tout le monde était réveillé, Madame Chourave avait crié le nom de Rogue si fort qu'à part Potter tout le monde s'était levé en sursaut, pensant à une attaque de Voldy. Puis ils avaient vu leur professeur de botannique se mettre à courser leur maitre des potions qui fuyait au loin.  
  
Alors ils réorganisèrent leur campement. Malefoy s'était installé au milieu avec un troupeau de filles béates autour de lui. Ginny tentait de réveiller Potter, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à employer le mot « quidditch » qui l'aurait fait décoller vers son balais plutot que vers elle. Elle resta donc assise à côté de lui en attendant qu'il daigne lever ses paupières. Seulement l'aube pointait et en regardant Hermione et Ron se disputer pour évacuer d'une certaine façon toute la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre eux (c pas moi qui le dit c'est dans trop de fic pour l'ignorer), elle se disait qu'elle avait fait tout ça pour rien..Enfin au moins dans quelques heures elle verrait le garçon-qui-a-survécu-de-ses- rêves en maillot de bain sur son balais.  
  
A l'autre bout de la baie Rogue courrait toujours afin d'échapper à Chourave qui lui criait :  
  
« SEVERUUUUUUSSSSSSS MON CHERI ? VOUS ALLEZ ETRE FATIGUE DEMAIN POUR ABITRER LE MATCH »  
  
« Et merde.. » 


	4. ou la vengeance des bikinis

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Postez en à chaque chapitre svp, ou meme 5 par chapitres si vous avez envie, je suis qu'une pauvre auteur (ya-t-il un féminin à auteur ?) en mal de review ! Au fait, on me dit que je maltraite Potter, je l'aime bien quand même le Balafré mais JK Rowling est déjà là pour en faire un héros alors je préfère en faire autre chose (de très stupide si possible) et encore il est relativement intelligent comparé à ce que je lui fait subir dans mon autre fic Harry Potter des Etoiles (parodie de Star Wars ac Potter&co ds les rôles principaux). Sinon Draco a reçu son contrat pour l'Oréal, ça y est, à condition qu'on ne le traite plus de faux blond il devrait signer (je ferai peut être une fic sur les débuts de draco dans la mode un jour lol).  
  
Alors les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (c'est pas faute d'avoir demandé mais JK Rowling a pas voulu, snif) mais j'ai REX (il faut lire HP des étoiles pour comprendre) Et rien ne me l'enlevera RIEN ! Ah oui, je ne suis pas PDG de l'Oréal non plus sinon je serais très riche et je pourrai faire des dîners avec JK pour évaluer nos fortunes personnelles.  
  
Severus Rogue avait passé une nuit mouvementée à essayer d'échapper aux assiduités de Madame Chourave, il avait découvert avec horreur que tant d'exercice inattendu avait (ô désespoir) engendré la formation de ce qu'on pouvait appelé un début de musculature sur son corps chétif..  
  
Renonçant à l'idée pourtant intéressante de mettre fin à sa douleur et son humiliation en se jetant du haut d'une falaise, il entreprit de se mettre en route pour aller réveiller les élèves. Il n'avait pu empêcher le chaos la veille puisqu'il devait sauver sa peau des griffes de sa collègue de botanique mais il allait se venger...  
  
Il traversa le campement et aperçu Dumby, profondément endormi dans son transat avec son nounours et les ruines de ce qui devait être un château de sable à côté. Il croisa ensuite Fred et George Weasley qui dormaient au fond d'un immense trou creusé dans le sable (d'ailleurs vu la taille ils auraient du mal à en sortir), Ginny Weasley qui rougissait dans son sommeil d'être à proximité de Potter, et Potter, à proximité de Ginny Weasley faisait des rêves de Quidditch pour pas changer.  
  
Granger et Weasley (Ron) dormaient côte à côte et Rogue pris soin d'enlever tous les objets pointus ou dangereux des environs que Granger pourrait utiliser contre son voisin à leur réveil (un meurtre sanglant, d'un Weasley en plus, aurait sûrement fait le bonheur de Severus et illuminé sa journée, mais il avait trop peur que Chourave veuille le consoler de la perte tragique d'un étudiant..).  
  
Malefoy lui était assoupit au milieu d'un parterre de filles avec Grabb&Goyles pas très loin qui avaient dû servir de videurs pour repousser le flot de groupies. Au loin dérivait Neville Longdubas, attaché à un matelas pneumatique.  
  
Tant de quiétude exaspérait extrêmement Rogue, surtout qu'il était déjà 5h30 du matin ! Il les avait laissé dormir plus que prévu en plus ! Il pris donc les choses en main, attrapa le cor de chasse de son défunt grand-père (le brave homme chassait les loups garous et les moldus) et se mis à sonner le réveil après avoir lancé un sort pour amplifier 200 fois le son.  
  
Ce fut la panique, les groupies de Malefoy se réveillèrent en sursaut toutes en même temps et se cognèrent toutes les unes aux autres (il y eut même quelques Knock-out), puis se rendirent compte que Malefoy qui avait le sommeil TRES lourd (et des boules quies) dormait toujours et elles commencèrent à se battre pour avoir le privilège de le réveiller. Fred et George, au fond de leur trou, crurent que c'était l'ordre de départ d'une fanfare, et ne pouvant pas rejoindre les hordes de pom-pom girls qu'ils imaginaient en faire partie, il décidèrent de continuer de dormir, ne s'attendant pas à accueillir Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Johnson dans leur nouveau quartier général. Les poursuiveuses de Gryffondor en effet étaient parties vers un endroit plus calme pour tenter de continuer leur nuit mais deux d'entre elles étaient tombé dans un trou que des imbéciles avaient creusé dans le sable..La troisième, Katie Bell avait promis d'aller chercher de l'aide mais s'était sûrement endormie quelque part.  
  
Rogue regardait le léger mouvement de panique qui avait été déclenché chez ses élèves avec bonheur, il remarqua une grande agitation à un côté du campement et découvrit les groupies de Malefoy qui tentaient de profiter du sommeil de leur idole pendant que Grabb et Goyles faisaient leur possible pour les empêcher de lui arracher ses vêtements (son pyjama haute couture était un cadeau de son père auquel il tenait énormément, il y avait des petites têtes de mort, et un écusson avec marqué « DeathEater is Style » [design by Voldy]).  
  
Severus entendit un cri soudain à l'opposé du campement, c'était Weasley et Granger qui venaient de se réveiller dans les bras l'un de l'autre, collés. Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas étaient mort de rire en les regardant se débattre (Rogue pensa qu'ils étaient sans aucun doute les auteurs de cette blague et se dirigea vers eux pour enlever une centaine de points à Gryff pour blague matinale et pour étreinte non règlementaire du côté de Granger et Weasley) pendant que Colin Crivey vidait une vingtaine de pellicules sur eux.  
  
« Hum, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley ? » dit Rogue en s'approchant  
  
« .....Professeur ! Quelle bonne surprise, vous êtes bien matinal ! » répondit Hermione en tentant d'avoir l'air dégagé tout en jetant des regards assassins à Seamus et Dean.  
  
« Moins 500 points pour Gryffondor ! »  
  
« QUOI » s'écria Ron avant d'être violemment frappé par sa voisine  
  
« Tenue non réglementaire Weasley ! Et je présume que vous n'avez pas oublié ce que j'avais dit hier soir à propos de la mixité du camp, que si quelqu'un transgressait les règles il.... » commença Rogue, Ron et Hermione se voyaient déjà en cobayes de leur professeur jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité s'ils survivaient jusque là..  
  
Puis un cri salvateur retentit, empêchant le maitre des potions de finir sa phrase :  
  
« SEVERUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS » Hurla Madame Chourave en courant vers lui au ralenti, dans la lumière du soleil levant, comme dans les films à l'eau de rose moldus.  
  
Entendant la voix de son pire cauchemar, le sang de Rogue ne fit qu'un tour et il détalla à toute vitesse pendant que ses ex-futurs-cobayes juraient reconnaissance éternelle à leur professeur de botanique. Oubliant même quelques instant qu'ils étaient collés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.... Ce que les gloussements de Lavande Brown et des jumelles Patils (elles avaient du être des dindes dans une autre vie, dans la même basse cour que Chourave peut-être, enfin le problème c'est qu'elle avait aussi gardé leur QI de volatile de Thanksgiving).  
  
Les premières minutes d'embarrassement passées (et de violence gratuite, Ron avait désormais l'air du grand schtroumf avec sa peau nouvellement bleue et ses cheveux roux). Ils décidèrent de s'éloigner pour trouver une solution et tentèrent (vainement) de se mettre debout. Malheureusement ils étaient trop proches de Ginny et Harry... Ginny, en bonne Weasley, n'avait pas été réveillée par le cor de Rogue (celui ci lui aurait encore sucré des points s'il n'était pas occupé à défendre son corps contre d'éventuels agressions physiques de la part d'une certaine collègue), était toujours profondément endormie et tenait fermement le bras d'Harry dans son sommeil... Ce dernier faisait un cauchemar. D'après les bribes de phrases qu'on pouvait entendre c'était à propos d'un balai défectueux. Il s'agitait dans tout les sens, rapidement Ginny vola à travers le campement, vigoureusement lancée comme une vulgaire carpette et atterrit sur..Malefoy..  
  
« OUCH ! MAIS QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE M... ôoooooooooh salut toi ? ça va ? » dit Draco en l'apercevant sur lui (il doit avoir un aimant pour attirer comme ça les gens qui volent à travers les pièces)  
  
« bigufkuj ;fvydm :yhfi » c'était à peu près ce qu'il entendit de ce que pouvait bien dire Ginny  
  
« QUOI ? »  
  
« mpigkkgiglklgfdtdmù^pk » puis elle lui fit signe d'enlever ses boules quiès, ce qu'il fit volontiers  
  
« Hum... » reprit Ginny « Malefoy... »  
  
« Appelle moi Draco » fit-il avec un clin d'oeil  
  
« Bon..Draco....TU VOUDRAIS BIEN ME LACHER OUI ? » lui cria-t-elle finalement dans les oreilles.  
  
Malefoy se rendit compte que, par réflexe, il tenait la jeune fille fermement par la taille (de quoi ravir bon nombre de fanfictionneur [quel mot !] ) mais bizarrement elle ne semblait pas apprécier. Il claqua des doigts pour qu'on lui apporte en vitesse son nécessaire de beauté, se regarda sous toutes les coutures et dû avouer que, oui, il était irrésistible.  
  
Ginny de son côté était assez mal à l'aise, elle était en contact physique avec un être ignoble (mais diaboliquement sexy, reconnaissons le) et une centaine de filles la regardait avec une envie de meurtre non dissimulée pendant que Malefoy se refaisait une beauté. Elle avait peur...TRES peur et elle fit la seule chose possible :  
  
« Draco, mon cher, je ne voudrait pas te peiner mais.. » elle reprit sa respiration avant d'hurler « TU AS UNE MECHE DE TRAVERS et un énorme bouton.. » la dernière partie était cruelle, oui, mais c'était une garantie au cas où...  
  
En entendant ça Malefoy la lâcha immédiatement pour vérifier la perfection qu'il avait l'habitude de voir sur son visage et elle s'élança à travers le flot de groupies qui se précipitaient pour voir s'il allait bien et comment il réagissait à cette terrible nouvelle.  
  
Elle courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'à l'endroit d'où elle avait été projetée, croisant en chemin Rogue qui essayait de se cacher de Chourave, et Chourave qui cherchait Rogue :  
  
« Ma petite Virginia, avez vous vu votre séduisant professeur de potion » demanda-t-elle  
  
Ginny voyait Rogue lui faire signe de se taire en agitant les bras. Feignant de mal comprendre elle répondit :  
  
« Oui bien sûr madame, il est là derrière vous, sous le gros rocher il vous fait signe ! »  
  
« Ohhhh Severuuuussss, quel cabotin vous faites, jouer à cache-cache à nos âges, enfin avec vous je retrouve ma vigueur d'antant ! ATTENDEZ MOI J'ARRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVEEEEEE ! » cria-t-elle alors qu'il reprenait la fuite.  
  
Ginny passa devant le trou de Fred et George qui jouaient aux cartes avec Alicia et Angelina, apparemment ils portaient encore les stigmates de leurs tentatives de leur apprendre de strip-jeu-des-7-familles. Puis elle rejoignit Harry qui dormait toujours, mais elle ne réussissait pas à trouver son frère et Hermione. Puis elle entendit des cris en bas de la dune. Potter, toujours dans son atroce rêve où lui celui-qui-est-un-héros- invincible-dont-les-méchants-font-la-queue-pour-essayer-de-le-tuer, était en train de perdre un match de Quidditch ! En se débattant comme un dingue il avait d'abord expédié Ginny à travers les airs, puis apparemment Ron et Hermione qui, toujours collés, avaient dû rouler en bas de la dune.  
  
Potter se réveilla avec difficulté, la seule pensée qui émergeait dans son crâne autre que « quidditch » était qu'il avait faim (d'ailleurs c'était une des seules de la journée) et il se leva pour aller déjeuner. Ginny le vit partir et oublia d'aller aider son frère et courut après l'homme de ses rêves.  
  
En chemin ils croisèrent Dumby, qui avait bien bronzé sous ses lampes à UV pendant la nuit et qui était en tongues fluo en train de manger de la pizza de bon matin. Malefoy avait finalement rejoint la table des serpentards avec son essaim de fan qui se proposez de couper sa nourriture pour lui, voir de la mâcher.  
  
Dumbledore, qui avait finit de manger pris la parole :  
  
« Cette après midi nous organisons le premier match de Beach-Quidditch depuis longtemps, seulement l'équipe de Poufsouffle et celle de Serdaigles ne joueront pas, parce que de toute façon les lecteurs attendent uniquement le match Gryffondor/Serpentard et l'auteur a pas envie d'en décrire plus ! D'après ce que je vois l'équipe de gryffondor ne semble pas être au complet au petit déjeuner, ah la jeunesse, Mr Potter ! Où sont-ils ? »  
  
« Quidditch » répondit l'interessé  
  
« Pardon ? »  
  
« Quidditch ! QuiddiTCH ! QUIDDITCH ! » s'écria Potter avant de foncer prendre son balai  
  
« Miss Weasley ? Vous pouvez me donner une explication avant d'aller poursuivre Potter comme vous le faîtes depuis 4 ans ? »  
  
« Bien sûr Professeur... Alors Harry est en « mode quidditch » donc ce qui lui sert de cerveau est completement anesthésié par cette idée, Fred, George, Angelina et Alicia sont au fond d'un trou, Ron est toujours au pied d'une dune collé à Hermione Granger grâce aux soins de Dean et Seamus, et moi j'y vais ou je vais perdre la trace d'Harry ! »  
  
(A/N j'ai décidé que Ron remplacerai Olivier Wood en tant que gardien, j'aurai pu mettre Neville mais il dérive toujours au loin)  
  
Puis Dumby accorda 700 points supplémentaires à Dean et Seamus pour leur blague. Rogue refit son apparition à ce moment précis, il avait réussit à faire croire à Chourave qu'il était au fond d'une grotte et une fois qu'elle était dedans il avait refermé l'entrée avec un rocher (vive la magie, ce ne sont pas ses petits bras chétifs qui lui aurait permis de ramasser ne serait ce qu'un cailloux pour faire des ricochets).  
  
« Severus ! Vous voici enfin ! J'espère que notre bonne madame Chourave ne vous a pas trop fait faire de folie cette nuit ! » s'écria Dumbledore sur un ton plein de sous entendus..  
  
Rogue allait être malade..mais il n'avait pas encore entendu le pire..  
  
« Alors mon cher ! Quel maillot de bain avait vous choisi pour arbitrer la rencontre de beach-quidditch ? »  
  
Et la moitié de l'assemblée s'évanouit de terreur à la simple idée de leur professeur en maillot..  
L'après midi arriva plus vite que prévu, Ron et Hermione avaient attendu 3heures au bas de la dune que quelqu'un vienne les chercher (c'était les troisièmes années qui pensaient avoir découvert deux autres cadavres), puis de nouveau 2h30 que le sortilège cesse de faire effet (Dean et Seamus ayant trouvé préférable de disparaître un peu). Mais Hermione songeait déjà à sa vengeance pendant que Ron tentait de remettre ses idées en place (il avait envie de crier au monde entier son bonheur d'avoir réussit à se tenir si près d'un individu de sexe opposé mais il avait peur d'être sauvagement assassiné par l'individu en question avant d'en avoir pleinement profité).  
  
Ginny de son coté avait totalement abandonné l'idée de faire descendre Potter de son balai et finalement elle fut rejointe par le reste de l'équipe de quidditch qui était enfin sorti du trou des jumeaux en escaladant les elfes de maison qui s'étaient volontairement jeté dedans pour leur apporter à manger. Ensembles ils mirent au point une stratégie spéciale pour le match..  
Enfin ce fut le début du match, les spectateurs étaient pour la plupart en maillot de bain sur la plage, sauf Longdubas qui dérivait toujours au loin, Hermione et Ginny, sur un matelas pneumatique et Dumby qui avait mis des flotteurs à son transat et qui buvait toujours un cocktail. Hermione avait effectué sa vengeance, Dean et Seamus étaient au bord de l'eau, inconscients des regards qu'ils attiraient, en fait ils pensaient être en short de bain comme tout le monde, mais en fait, à part eux deux, tout le monde les voyait en string léopard pour l'un et zébré pour l'autre (D'ailleurs Lavande Brown avait monté une curieuse attirance pour les motifs jungle à partir de ce moment).  
  
Les équipes firent leur entrée sous les commentaires de Lee Jordan :  
  
« Et voici l'équipe de Serpentard ! Les batteurs Crabb et Goyles, les gros tas de crétinerie de serpentard nous font leur entrée dans des bermudas verts qui ne leurs vont pas vraiment, enfin l'horreur jouera peut etre un rôle décisif dans cette rencontre. Viennent ensuite les poursuiveurs, Marcus Flint et ses dents pourries jouera lui aussi en bermudas vert mais avec des petits serpents dessus ! Si c'est pas mignon comme tout ! Voici Pansy Parkinson...wah alors c'était vrai ? elle met des soutifs rembourrés ? eh Parkinson quand ils t'ont refait le nez ils auraient pu utiliser ce qu'ils ont enlevé pour le transferer..Aie Professeur Mcgo.. » dit-il en attendant l'inévitable cri de la prof de métamorphose. Mais elle n'était pas là...mwhahahahahahahaha !!!!!! et il continua finalement puisque personne ne comprenait qu'il riait tout seul (c'est bien connu les commentateurs ont un humour particulier) « Oh non..Milliscent Bulstrode dans son...BI..bikini..il va me falloir plusieurs années de thérapie pour m'ôter cette image de mon cerveau.. »  
  
Puis il attrapa les caches-oreilles ordinairement réservés au cours de botanique pour les cris de mandragore, les mit et annonça :  
  
« Et voici Draco Malefoy, l'attrapeur de Serpentard dans son mini string imitation écailles de serpent ! »  
  
Ce qui déclencha bien évidemment des hurlements sur la plage, des filles s'évanouissant de partout, criant le nom de Malefoy...  
  
Après 15min la plupart des groupies étaient soit dans les pommes soit dans l'incapacité de parler parce qu'elles s'étaient tué les cordes vocales et Lee pu enfin retirer ses caches oreilles et commencer à annoncer l'équipe adverse :  
  
« Voilà l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Fred et George Weasley portent de superbes slips de bain avec une pub pour leur prochain magasin de farce et attrape écrit derrière, pour ceux qui sont trop loin, Mesdemoiselles je pense qu'ils ne s'indigneront pas si vous souhaitez l'observer de plus près ! » dit-il en regardant les jumeaux passer près du rivage pour faire apprécier leur publicité à sa juste valeur.  
  
« Ron Weasley notre gardien de but nous fait l'honneur de sa présence dans un boxer orange (sa passion avouée pour les Chuldey Cannons y est elle pour quelque chose ?) après sa nuit mouvementée avec notre préfète préférée! » s'écria-t-il pendant que Ron devenait plus rouge que ses coups de soleil et faillit tomber dans la flotte par distraction.  
  
« Et voici nos trois poursuiveuses ! J'ai nommé Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell eeeeeeetttttttt Angelina Johnson ! ... »  
  
Lee Jordan s'arrêta pour regarder les filles, bouche bée, elles portaient des bikinis...aux couleurs de gryffondor certes, mais des bikini quand même ! (d'après moi de toute façon en maillot une pièce rouge elles auraient eu l'air de sortir d'alerte à Malibu...) MacGonagall aurait été outrée.. La plupart des garçons étaient en train de baver et donc en grand danger de déshydratation si Dumbledore n'avait pas jugé utile de provoquer un raz de marée sur la plage. Ron, reprenant ses esprits, jeta un coup d'oeil vers Hermione et Ginny et vit qu'elles portaient elles aussi le maillot de bain désormais officiel des filles de gryffondor. Et il tomba dans l'eau, inconscient. Pendant ce temps Lee continuait, il avait fait venir des kilos de glaçons et s'en été recouverts pour être sûr d'être capable de commenter le match.  
  
« Hum... Et après tant d'émotion celui que vous attendez tous, enfin certains d'entre vous, enfin sûrement quelqu'un à part Ginny Weasley ? Non ? Ah bon toi là bas ? ok ! Euh oui donc l'attrapeur de Gryffondor Harry Potteeeerrrrrrrr ! » cria-t-il pendant que Potter, heureux comme jamais, débarquait sur son balai avec sont caleçon de bain rouge avec des petits vifs d'or et des balais dorés dessus.  
  
Pendant ce temps Hermione et Ginny repêchaient Ron, choqué : 1 : parce que sa soeur était habillée d'une façon dont sa mère n'approuverait mais alors pas du tout si elle la voyait ; 2 : parce que TOUS les mecs allaient la reluquer.  
  
« Ginny ! » s'écria-t-il « rhabille toi tout de suite ! »  
  
« Mais je suis habillée » répondit sa s?ur  
  
« Tu rigole ? »  
  
« Et Hermione tu veux qu'elle se rhabille aussi ? »  
  
« .... »  
  
« Ah ah ! »  
  
« Bon d'accord Ginny..t'as gagné... »  
  
« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » demanda Hermione qui n'avait pas entendu le début de la conversation  
  
« Ron est choqué ! » dit Ginny en riant  
  
«Euh. » coupa-t-il « expliquez moi d'où vous sortez ces..ces...bouts de tissus » (il essayait de ne pas montrer du doigt et surtout d'éviter tout contact visuel avec Hermione  
  
« C'est notre plan contre serpentard ! » dit Ginny en riant, puis elle laissa Hermione continuer à expliquer à Ron qui ne comprenait rien et dont les yeux semblaient avoir du mal à éviter les bouts de tissu en question.  
  
« Hum..ça s'appelle détourner l'attention, Alicia, Angelina et Katie s'occuperont de distraire assez Malefoy et les autres pour pouvoir permettre à Harry d'attraper le vif d'or, je sais pas si tu as vu l'expression de Malefoy en les voyant arriver mais c'était comme si c'était noël en avance (cette expression doit être ds un des bouquins mais je sais plus lequel) ! On va les écraser ! déjà que c'est Rogue l'arbitre..il faut bien se battre aussi ! »  
  
« Oui mais pourquoi vous deux AUSSI ? » s'écria Ron, ses yeux avaient une volonté propre, il en était désormais persuadé  
  
« Par solidarité ! et puis aussi pour distraire le gardien de but, au cas où...Tu sais...les buts sont à la surface de l'eau dans ce jeu.... » expliqua Ginny  
  
Et Ron s'évanouit de nouveau, ce qui n'était pas plus mal vu que s'il avait continué à la regarder comme ça Hermione l'aurait mis hors d'état de jouer sans aucun doute.  
  
Puis il y eu un toussotement dans le micro : « Hum... Et voici notre arbitre..Le professeur de Potions SEVERUS ROGUE.... » Lee allait rajouter quelque chose, mais la tenue de Rogue parlait d'elle même... C'était une de ces combinaisons de bain du début du siècle à grosses rayures noires et blanches.. Les trucs qui faisaient short et marcel en même temps, vous savez Gomez Adams avait la même quand il était petit....Madame Chourave lui avait offert un maillot requin mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas le mettre, il était déjà assez humilié comme ça.  
  
Le match allait commencer, on réanima Ron, on alla chercher Potter qui faisait des château de sable, on força Malefoy à reprendre sa place et s'éloigner des poursuiveuses en bikini et Rogue, qui avait fait s'évanouir moins de monde que prévu, siffla le départ. 


	5. ou qui veut passer de l'écran total à Ro...

Bon, apparemment quand je demande des reviews j'en ai moins que quand je dis rien, donc « rien » (espoir) ! C chapitre est plus parce que ce n'est que le match et que je suis pas très douée en description de sport..(quite à faire dans les clichés, je ne suis qu'une fille avec une déplorable culture sportive). Sinon je n'ai pas acquis les droits d'Harry Potter (sinon je devrais donner bon nombres de personnages à Ela, Han, Eile, Sam, Perse, etc...) et aussi ça fait trop longtemps que j'attend le tome 5 pour qu'on me refile les droits avant qu'il soit écrit lol. Enfin vu l'argent que ça représente ça peut s'arranger lol.  
« Et le souaffle est dans le camp des serpentards, Flint fait la passe à Goyles qui.....ah non Flint a raté son coup en voyant passer Johnson et s'est écrasé dans l'eau ! » cria Lee Jordan  
  
« Johnson reprend le souaffle et se dirige vers les buts adverses, ATTENTION ! Ouf Fred ou George Weasley a réussit à dévier le cognard qui se dirigeait sur elle et.... BUT ! 10 à 0 pour Gryffondor ! »  
  
Le match était le plus bizarre qu'ait jamais joué une équipe de Poudlard et la plupart des tactiques devaient être proscrite dans le règlement du quidditch. Cependant, vu que le Beach-Quidditch était en grande partie une invention de Dumbledore dans sa jeunesse (il l'avait inventé pour obliger McGonagall à se mettre en maillot de bain mais il a beau être le sorcier le plus puissant du moment, une McGonagall outragée fait ressembler Voldemort à un gastéropode lobotomisé (encore un) ).  
  
« Le souaffle est à Spinnet qui fonce vers les buts, mais elle est arrêté par Bulstrode.. MAIS FAUTE !!!! ESPECE DE ..... DE......ARGHHHHH ! Le professeur Rogue n'a pas jugé utile de marquer cette faute... » reprit Jordan d'un ton haineux « Bulstrode passe à Parkinson qui ! NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! »  
  
Les « filles » de serpentard avait décidé apparemment de mettre hors course les joueuses de gryffondor qui leur faisaient de l'ombre et essayaient sans répit de les frapper ou de les faire tomber sans donner aucune importace au jeu. Malheureusement pour elles, Fred et George Weasley veillaient et n'allaient pas les laisser abîmer les corps de leurs équipières (avec lesquels (corps) ils avaient décidément envie de faire mieux connaissance). De plus Grabb et Goyles, (l'un subjugué par Bulstrode en bikini..yerk et l'autre par les poursuiveuses de Gryff) ne faisaient plus attention à grand chose.  
  
Malefoy était sensé s'occuper du vif d'or (mais pour l'instant il paradait aux limites du terrain pour se faire admirer depuis la plage). Il ne restait plus que Flint et le gardien de but de serpentard (qui n'a pas de nom parce que l'auteur à pas envie de chercher le nom d'un hypothétique serpentard dans les bouquins) qui étaient encore performants, bien qu'un peu distraits.  
  
Seulement l'équipe de Gryffondor n'était pas vraiment mieux, les jumeaux Weasley étaient désormais les gardes du corps attitrés des filles, lesquelles essayaient soit de rester hors de portée des deux furies, soit de gardes les ficelles de leurs bikinis attachées.. Potter tournait comme un dingue en criant au vif d'or de venir (« petit petit petiiiiiitttttt ») et Ron semblait le seul vraiment libre de ses mouvements.  
  
Soudain Katie Bell fit une descente en piqué vers l'eau, son haut de maillot était complètement défait et dans sa panique elle ne pensait plus à diriger son balais et sombra dans les vagues, repêchée ensuite par Dumbledore qui lui proposa un cocktail. Malheureusement son balais avait coulé et le temps qu'elle le retrouve l'équipe de Gryffondor était privée d'un de ses membres. Comme tout le monde était distrait par la chute de Katie (en plus des autres raisons stipulées au dessus) Flint en profita pour tenter une approche des buts. Ron était occupé à expliquer à Harry que le vif d'or n'était pas un poisson et qu'il ne pouvait pas aller le chercher sous l'eau.  
  
Hermione se rendit compte de la situation  
  
« Ginny ! » s'écria-t-elle  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« J'y connais rien au Quidditch mais Flint est pas en train d'essayer de marquer »  
  
« ET MER..... »  
  
« Ne jure pas Ginny ! »  
  
(Et bien sûr elles ont le temps de se raconter tout ça parce que les terrains de quidditch sont comme les terrains de foot d' « Olive et Tom » ils faut le temps pour les remonter...)  
  
« Il faut faire quelque chose ! »  
  
Ginny repéra le balais de Katie Bell qui dérivait à quelques mètres d'elle, à cas désespéré, mesures desespérées ! Elle l'enfourcha et fonça sur Flint, ne lui épargnant aucun coup de coude ou de genoux. Il abandonna juste devant les buts de Ron qui venait de se retourner pour voir ce que Harry fixait avec stupeur.  
  
En effet l'expression du visage du Balafré montrait une surprise intense mêlée à un émerveillement sans limite. Il venait de voir l'équipière parfaite, qui n'avait pas peur de frapper les équipes adverses, qui défendrait son terrain jusqu'à la mort comme lui ! Ron lui ne paraissait pas trop content :  
  
« Ginny ! C'est dangereux ! Redescend tout de suite ! »  
  
« Ron, je viens de sauver ta peau tu sais »  
  
« Ginny ! »  
  
« NON »  
  
« GINNY »  
  
« NOOONNNN »  
  
Un cognard les interrompit, et Ginny s'éloigna des buts de son frère pour aller aider Fred et George à évincer les serpentards, agglutinés devant leurs but. Seulement elle passa devant Malefoy qui se mit à la poursuivre de ses assiduités en voyant une jolie petite nouvelle en bikini devant lui.  
  
Hermione regardait le match d'un air desespéré, Harry n'avait toujours pas repéré le vif d'or et leur équipe n'avait que 10 points d'avance, heureusement que Malefoy était occupé avec Ginny parce que s'il réussissait à attraper le vif d'or s'en était fini et on verrait sûrement Potter se suicider pour avoir perdu son match.  
  
« Marcus Flint reprend le souaffle ! il se dirige vers les buts mais seul Ron Weasley est en mesure de l'arrêter alors qu'il est très visiblement plus occupé à crier à sa s?ur (qui porte très bien le bikini par ailleurs) de hum..en gros d'empêcher Malefoy d'avoir une quelconque progéniture) »  
  
Hermione était seule aux abords du terrain à être pleinement consciente de la gravité de la situation, tout le public était sur la plage et Katie avait malheureusement absorbé un cocktail de Dumby et était hors d'état de comprendre quoi que ce soit. En tant que préfete de Gryffondor elle devait faire quelque chose pour son équipe mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Pour l'instant elle se rongeait les ongles frénétiquement en espérant que Ron réussirait à bloquer le tir.  
  
« Flint tire et marque ! MAIS ... NON MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! Il a tiré DANS Ron Weasley » cria Lee « FAUTE MERDE C'EST UNE FAUTE ESPECE D'ARBITRE DE MER... » mais il fut interrompu par la vision du maillot de bain de Rogue qu'il avait oublié de ne pas regarder. « ..10 points pour serpentard.. »  
  
Hermione, de son côté voyait Ron tomber de son balai, mis KO par le souaffle reçu dans les côtes. Elle le repêcha en vitesse et le hissa sur le matelas pneumatique en espérant que quelqu'un stopperait Flint.  
  
« Ron ! RON ! réveille toi !!!!!! » s'écria-t-elle  
  
« Hein ? Quoi ? Ohhh Hermione en bikini » fit-il d'une voix endormie  
  
« RON RELEVE TOI ! »  
  
« Non je suis en train de rêver, je suis bien là » répondit-il en passant ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione  
  
Et elle le mis KO pour la énième fois de la journée.  
  
Seulement plus personne ne pouvait défendre les buts, Harry cherchait avec un affolement grandissant le vif d'or et les autres membres de l'équipes (sauf Ginny qui tentait d'échapper à Malefoy) était désormais dans l'eau et en était arrivés aux mains, essayant de noyer Bulstrode, Parkinson et Goyles (Crabb avait déjà coulé, trop horrifié de sentir de l'eau au contact de sa peau).  
  
Flint lui s'amusait a passer le souaffle à travers les buts vides de Gryffondor vu qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour les garder. Le tout accompagné des commentaires désespérés de Lee Jordan :  
  
« 20 points pour Serpentards..30....40....50....60...70...80....AH BIEN FAIT POUR TA GUEULE ! (Ginny avait trouvé le temps de lui envoyer un cognard mais elle dû vite s'enfuir) 90.... »  
  
Hermione n'en revenait pas : Rogue ne sifflait toujours pas ! Dumbledore n'était d'aucune utilité, il était totalement bourré après avoir concocté des cocktails expérimentaux avec Katie Bell.  
  
Soudain un espoir ! Harry avait aperçut le Vif d'Or ! Mais Flint continuait de marquer des buts..Hermione entendait Lee compter les points d'un ton morose :  
  
« 100 points pour Serpentard... »  
  
« VAS Y HARRY » cria Hermione  
  
« 110... »  
  
Potter tournoyait dans les airs essayant de choper la petite balle dorée  
  
« 120 »  
  
Il se rapprochait sans aucun doute mais Hermione ne savait pas s'il aurait le temps  
  
« 130 »  
  
Ron s'était réveillé et paraissait plus anxieux encore, il s'était assis juste derrière elle  
  
« 140 »  
  
Soudain elle entendit Ron crier « EH !!!!!!! FLINT REGARDE PAR ICI ! »   
  
« cent cinquan...... » Lee était abasourdit lui aussi....  
  
Ron avait fait une chose dans l'impulsion du moment, il savait sa dernière heure arrivée, mais en tant que meilleur ami de celui-qui-a-survécu-même-si- c'est-avec-de-graves-dommages-cérébraux, il devait faire quelque chose d'héroique pour sauver l'honneur de Gryffondor.  
  
Il avait dénoué le haut du bikini d'Hermione...  
  
C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry attrapa le Vif d'Or. Mais il dû toussoter un moment pour qu'on s'en rende enfin compte..tout le monde était trop stupéfait pour le regarder. Ils détachèrent leur regards d'Hermione et du Bientôt-Décédé-Ron-Weasley-Paix-à-Son-Ame et Potter eut le cri de joie qu'il attendait.  
  
«160 POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR CONTRE 150 ! GRYFFONDOR A GAGNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE » Hurla Jordan.  
  
Une explosion de cris se fit entendre de la plage, Dumby et Katie Bell étaient ivres morts, Rogue remettait une couche d'écran total (il avait passé le match à s'en tartiner non-stop, le bronzage était une phobie) et l'équipe de Gryffondor songeait à faire une veillée funèbre en l'honneur de leur membre le plus courageux.. 


	6. ou Katie Bell qui danse le limbo

Alors merci pour toute vos reviews ! Ela je t'adore tu le sais !!! je vous conseille à tous de lire ses reviews, ça vaut le coup croyez moi ! Pitinad j'espere que tu aura la réponse à tes question là dedans ! Et non, tu n'est pas la seule à trouver que Malefoy est un petit con sadique, moi aussi je trouve, mais pour la plupart c'est ce qui fait son charme...(les mystères de la vie..ou plutot du masochisme....) Sinon j'ai découvert une fic qui s'appelait plus ou moins Harry Potter en Classe de Neige..Je me suis fait doubler, je voulais faire la suite de celle ci peut etre un jour à la montagne mais bon..J'ai préféré pas la lire en entier de toute façon sinon ça risquait de m'énerver...lol Suis bonne pour continuer HP des Etoiles à la place (seulement ça prend plus de boulot..lol)  
  
Bon ce chapitre est nettement plus long que le précédent uniquement parce que je tenais à écrire la dernière phrase..lol  
  
Alors non je n'ai pas Harry Potter &co, voilà, c de la torture de devoir écrire ce disclaimer JE LE SAIS QUE CA M'APPARTIENT PAS :'(...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neville Longdubas n'avait pas une grande utilité pour le Balafré (enfin pour l'instant, en plus il sait pas jouer au quidditch), par contre, il allait devenir le sauveur de Ron Weasley sans même le savoir.  
  
Neville dérivait toujours au large, attendant désespérément que quelqu'un se souvienne de sa présence (ce qui risquait de prendre énormément de temps vu que le seul adulte responsable présent était Rogue et qu'il en avait particulièrement à faire de ce petit gryff, d'ailleurs sa disparition lui ferait économiser des chaudrons). En effet, compter sur Chourave pour se souvenir de ses responsabilités envers ses élèves alors qu'elle était la seule adulte avec Rogue équivalait à confier un bébé à un hamster claustrophobe en période de chaleur (notez que ça veut pas dire grand chose, c'est normal).  
  
Longdubas comptait le nombre de jours qu'il faudrait pour qu'on s'aperçoive de sa disparition et arriva à la conclusion qu'à moins qu'il se fasse sauver par un bateau qui passerai par là il en avait plus pour très longtemps. Il s'évanouit donc sur son matelas pneumatique.  
  
Quand il repris conscience, il vit un truc rougeâtre flotter à côté de lui, il pensa tout d'abord que c'était une méduse, mais la méduse en question était en fait quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à des cheveux roux... Ron Weasley flottait inconscient, couvert de bleus et d'égratignures, dans une marre de sang..  
  
De leur côté les gryffondors fêtaient leur victoire sur la plage. Ils avaient craint un moment qu'Hermione ne pulvérise tous ceux qui l'avaient aperçu sans son haut de bikini, mais après avoir massacré Ron (l'eau est resté très longtemps rouge apres) elle avait attrapé un t-shirt et s'était ruée dans les bois.  
  
Ginny, Fred, George et Harry faisaient l'éloge funèbre de Ron :  
  
« C'était le meilleur des frères, il était courageux, pas seulement le mec marrant à côté de celui-qui-a-survécu ...» commença Fred  
  
« ...Il nous manquera, plus personne sur qui tester nos inventions, à qui faire peur avec des fausses araignées, à qui faire du chantage.. » continua George d'un air faussement solennel tout en lorgnant sur Katie Bell, qui dansait le limbo toujours complètement bourrée.  
  
« ...Nous ne l'oublierons jamais ! » termina Ginny en pleurnichant  
  
« Euh c'était quoi son nom déjà ? on fait quoi ici ? le match est fini ? on recommence ? » demanda Harry alors que Ginny profitait de son « malheur » pour avoir une excuse pour s'accorcher desespérement à celui-qui-a-vaincu- Voldy-mais-qui-ne-risque-pas-de-pouvoir-vaincre-l'étouffement-qui-le-guette- depuis-les-bras-de-Ginny-Weasley.  
  
Trouvant qu'ils avaient assez rendu hommage au disparu, ils se dirigèrent vers le feu de camp au milieu de la plage. Rogue était là, toujours dans son costume de bain..  
  
« hum.. QUI A SUBTILISE MES VETEMENTS ESPECES DE PETITS MORVEUX ? SI DANS 3 MINUTES JE LES AI PAS RECUPERE JE VOUS FORCE TOUS A BOIRE LES COCKAILS PREPARES PAR VOTRE DIRECTEUR !!!!!! »  
  
L'horreur se peignit sur chaque visage : « quelle cruauté ! »  
  
Il fallait faire vite, Ginny ne savait pas qui avait fait le coup mais elle avait peur des dommages irrémédiables que pourrait causer l'absorption d'un tel cocktail pour Potter, elle, elle s'en sortirai sûrement, mais Harry..  
  
Elle fonça à toute vitesse vers la grotte où était détenue Mme Chourave, envoyant voler Malefoy qui revenait lui parler après s'être refait une beauté (le sel marin abîme la peau délicate de Draco vous savez...).  
  
Malheureusement elle n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle (vous me direz quand on porte un bikini c ptet pas évident). Les secondes passaient et elle ne pouvait pas pousser cette pierre seule. Elle se souvint que Malefoy avait sa baguette en main (il s'en était servi pour ses cheveux) et elle couru à l'endroit où il gisait, inconscient, plus parce qu'il était à nouveau décoiffé que parce qu'il avait été blessé.  
  
« Hein ???argh..gneu... » fut à peu près tout ce que Draco réussit à articuler pendant qu'il se faisait secouer frénétiquement pas Ginny  
  
« Réveilles toi imbécile ! ALLER DEBOUT »  
  
« gneu.. » répondit Malefoy en se rendormant  
  
« MALEFOY GOYLES EST EN TRAIN DE TE PIQUER TON GEL ! »  
  
« QUOI ???????????? » hurla-t-il, paniqué  
  
« Bon déplace moi le gros bloc de pierre là bas »  
  
« MON GEL »  
  
« MALEFOY ! »  
  
« MON GEL MON GEL MON GEL !!!!!!!!!!!! » cette fois ci c'est la pauvre Ginny que Malefoy tenait par les épaules et secouait desespérement par les épaules  
  
Et elle le gifla pour le calmer...  
  
Et il retomba dans les pommes (Ahhhhhh une marque de doigts sur sa peau de bébé)  
  
Ginny aperçu sa baguette à côté de lui. Ca la répugnait légèrement mais elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir, Rogue n'hésiterai pas à mettre sa menace à execution. Rassemblant son courage elle s'en empara et hurla en direction du rocher :  
  
« ACCIO ROCHER ! »  
  
Par bonheur elle réussit à sa 257eme tentative.  
  
Rogue était toujours dans son costume de bain 1900, jetant son regard le plus mauvais sur la population étudiante de Poudlard. La menace qu'il avait proféré avait eu l'effet escompté et dans 19 secondes il pourrait commencer à torturer les élèves. Mais par qui commencer ? Potter ? Non, le meilleur pour la fin, il verrait son angoisse monter avec la souffrance de ses semblables... il commencerait par les jumeaux Weasley, après tout il y avait 99,99999999999999999999% de chance qu'ils soient derrière tout ça.  
  
Plus que 10 secondes. Il voyait les élèves paniquer comme des elfes de maison ayant oublié de se repasser les doigts au fer. 5 secondes.  
  
« M. Weasley ? Oui les jumeaux ! ICI TOUT DE SUITE »  
  
« Mais professeur... » dirent-ils à l'unisson  
  
« Le temps que j'avais donné aux coupables pour me rendre mes affaires est écoulé. Allez prendre votre boisson »  
  
« ..... »  
  
Les jumeaux arrivèrent devant un Dumby en mode barman ; toujours aussi pété, avec des lunettes de soleil roses en forme de coeurs avec les montures clignotantes qu'il avait volé à une touriste qui passait pas là (elle s'était défendue la bougresse en plus). Leur directeur leur tendit un breuvage approximativement vert-rose-jaune-orange-bleu avec du paprika, de la crème chantilly et un petit parasol enchanté qui chantait « Quizas Quizas Quizas » dessus.  
  
Ils prirent leurs verres avec précaution une fois que la fumée qu'ils dégageaient se fut dissipée.  
  
« A la tienne mon frere » dit George en levant son verre et en avalant une gorgée sous l'?il inquiet de Fred  
  
« Oui à la tienne.... » répondit ce dernier en levant également son verre  
  
Il allait le porter à ses lèvres quand un cri retentit :  
  
« SEVERUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS »  
  
Chourave le retour ! Rogue entendit le cri, puis distingua la fumée qu'elle soulevait sous son passage sans pouvoir bouger, tétanisé par la peur. Il distingua son visage et subitement ses jambes se mirent à avoir une volonté propre (et une endurance bien étonnante. De sa vie il n'avait autant sollicité ce qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ses muscles qu'en ces deux jours). Il courut comme s'il avait été poursuivit par un troupeau de fangirls amatrices de slash ultra R entre lui et la totalité de la population masculine de Poudlard (incluant Hagrid et Rusard..).  
  
Seulement Chourave avait eu le temps de s'apercevoir que son Roguinet chéri était uniquement vétu d'un maillot de bain. Il datait certes du siècle dernier minimum, mais elle n'avait jamais vu autant de sa peau cireuse. De plus l'écran total lui donnait une couleur blanchâtre particulièrement repoussante.  
  
Elle était aux anges. Elle le poursuivit d'autant plus, ne lui lassant plus d'autre choix que de s'enfoncer dans la forêt.  
  
De son côté Ginny avait accomplit sa mission, elle lâcha la baguette de Malefoy qui lui semblait faire des cauchemards a propos du vol de ses produits de beauté et des différentes tortures qu'il allait infliger à l'auteur de ses vols. En passant à côté de lui elle vit le peloton de tête de ses groupies se rapprocher dangereusement. Elles l'avaient perdu de vue pendant trop longtemps et là il était en string lézard, sur le sable, KO. Ginny s'enfuit le plus vite possible.  
  
Elle parti à la recherche de Potter et le trouva en train de faire des châteaux de sable avec Katie Bell et George Weasley à côté du bar. Il racontait apparemment les exploits au quidditch d'un quelconque abruti dont il était secretement fan (un héros n'a pas d'idole..lol) ce que ses interlocuteurs trouvaient hautement passionnant (enfin à ce niveau ils auraient trouvé le reportage sur la reproduction des huîtres d'eau douce de Plouc-les-Bains en milieu hostile *avec développement d'une huître en direct* époustouflant).  
  
Il se tourna vers elle et elle vit dans ses yeux quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait jamais y voir : de l'interêt ! Elle était prête à faire une danse pour célébrer sa joie quand il se leva vers elle en courant au ralenti comme Chourave vers Rogue dans un chapitre précédent.  
  
« GINNY ! » s'écria-t-il  
  
« HARRY !!!!!!! » répondit-elle  
  
« GINNY IL FAUT ABSOLUMENT QUE JE TE PARLE DE L'EQUIPE DE QUIIDITCH ! »  
  
Elle s'arrêta net, se vautrant dans ce qui apparaissait être une innocente victime de Dumby  
  
« euh.Harry ? » demanda-t-elle timidement  
  
« Ecoute Ginny, tu DOIS jouer dans notre équipe, on a besoin de joueur comme toi, qui défendent leur coéquipiers sans se préoccuper si éborgner ou castrer quelqu'un est dans les règles du moment qu'on GAGNE ! » dit le Balafré avec ferveur  
  
«Euh Harry c'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ? » Elle s'était mise en bikini minuscule, même Malefoy bavait devant, elle était même monté sur un balai AVEC, une chose qu'elle n'était pas sure que d'autres sorcières, hormis les playmates de PlayWiz (ça sonne mieux que PlaySorcier...et c'est en hommage aux Wiz Brothers) oraient osé faire. Elle n'allait pas laisser tous ces efforts sans résultat !  
  
Mais Harry était parti dans son trip, George et Katie hurlaient de joie en voyant Dumby secouer son shaker tandis que Fred (qui n'avait pas eu le temps de boire) draguait Angelina Johnson sans beaucoup de succès.  
  
Hermione revint de la forêt en courant et trouva à son arrivée une Ginny au bord de la crise de nerf (et de mourir d'ennui, Potter la bassinait avec le quidditch depuis 5 heures...). Elle avait été tirée de sa lecture et de ses réflexions par les hurlements de terreur de Rogue qui essayait encore d'échapper à Chourave.  
  
Ginny leva la tête et vit l'air que faisait son amie. Elle se leva et elles se dirigèrent ensembles directement au bar de Dumby, sans un mot. Potter racontait toujours ses tactiques de Quidditch aux crabes, oursins et au château de sable qu'il avait construit tout à l'heure.  
  
Neville avait effectivement repêché Ron Weasley. Il était couvert d'hématomes mais c'était bien lui, il tenait toujours un morceau de tissu dans la main d'ailleurs. Neville se rendit compte que c'était un haut de bikini..Mais à la réflexion il ne préférait pas faire d'hypothèses.  
  
L'important c'était que le rouquin respirait encore et paraissait pouvoir survivre. Seulement il faudrait réussir à gagner le rivage. Il secoua Ron doucement.  
  
« HERMIONE NOOOOONNNNN » hurla-t-il en se redressant d'un bond  
  
« Euh moi c'est Neville d'après ce qu'on m'a dit »  
  
« Neville ????? »  
  
« Oui, je viens de te repêcher, tu dérivais lamentablement j'ai eu pitié »  
  
« tu parles, tu dérive aussi.. »  
  
« Euh oui... »  
  
« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »  
  
« Tu veux pas le savoir crois moi.. »  
  
« Ca a ptet un rapport avec ce haut de maillot de bain que tu tiens dans ta main droite »  
  
Ron regarda sa main, puis sur son visage passèrent successivement l'étonnement, la joie intense, le choc d'un souvenir et enfin une terreur intense.  
  
« Hermione va me tuer.. »  
  
« Je crois qu'elle y a presque réussit... »  
  
« C'est pas faux » ajouta une voix  
  
« oui je sais c'est bon.. » commença Ron puis se tournant vers un Neville épouvanté « euh c'était QUOI ça ? »  
  
« Ca » c'est moi » répondit une sirène  
  
« Une sirène...rien que ça... » commenta Ron d'un air atterré, les sirènes sont collantes quand elles si mettent en plus  
  
« Oui ! je m'ennuie à crever en bas, toujours les mêmes poissons, coraux, rochers, épaves de pétroliers... Je me suis dit que j'allais aider deux pauvres mortels dans le besoin »  
  
« Non ça ira MERCI » répondit Ron  
  
Mais c'était trop tard, la sirène était déjà pendue à son cou. Neville lui, paraissait subjugué par la créature. Peut-être parce qu'elle était quasiment verte et qu'il était siiiiiii doué (voir meme uniquement doué) pour la botanique, ou aussi (plus vraisemblablement) parce que tout ce qu'elle portait était un collier de coquillage. Weasley ne voyait rien à part le haut de bikini dans sa paume droite, l'imagination fulgurante de son cerveau d'adolescent faisait le reste.  
  
« Vous pouvez resteeeerrrrr » dit Longdubas avec un filet de bave dégoulinant de ses lèvres.  
  
Ron allait lui répondre de s'essuyer la bouche quand ils entendirent un bruit de moteur. Un petit bateau arrivait vers eux ! Ils étaient sauvés !  
  
Le bateau décrivit une courbe et se rangea près d'eux. De la cabine sortit avec un style inimitable et des lunettes de soleil hors de prix :  
  
Sirius Black ! Plus sexy et plus cool que jamais !  
  
« Hé RON ! » s'écria-t-il  
  
*Neville devrait s'étonner de voir arriver un criminel recherché par la totalité des aurors du monde mais là il a les yeux trop occupés pour faire le rapprochement*  
  
« SIRIUS ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » s'étonna Ron  
  
(la réponse exacte serait que l'auteur avait envie de le faire apparaître parce qu'elle l'aime beaucoup mais c'est pas approprié, trouvons une excuse à deux balles...)  
  
«Tu sais je ne reste jamais trop loin d'Harry, il pourrait lui arriver des problèmes (si ça c'est pas de la justification !) et puis ça me permet de prendre des vacances avec Moony (rush des fangirls de slash le retour) REMUS viens voir ce que j'ai pêché ! »  
  
« Lupin est là ? » demanda Weasley, qui avait toujours la sirene coincée autour du cou. Il décolla (difficilement) les bras de la fille (euh trouvez moi un synonyme de sirene...le premier qui dit « alarme » je le tue) et les passa autour du cou de Neville qui s'évanouit.  
  
« RON ! » s'écria Lupin qui venait d'arriver sur le pont « Euh Sirius, on pourrait ptet les faire monter non ?... »  
  
« Ah oui....me disait bien que j'oubliais certainement quelque chose » répondit-il en riant (oui Sirius RIT pourquoi ? demandez à la vache *il est tard les jeux de mots débiles : le retour*)  
  
Ron et Neville embarquèrent. Enfin ils durent tirer Neville avec la sirène qui refusait de se décrocher, trop contente d'avoir un peu de distraction.  
  
Ils n'étaient pas très loin de la côte finalement et il fut décidé que Sirius se transformerait en chien pour qu'ils puissent aller voir Dumbledore (même si c'est ptet pas une bonne idée vu les circonstances....).  
  
Ce qu'ils virent en arrivant était pire que tout. Des élèves ivres morts un peu partout Malefoy qui organisait un concours de statue de sable à son image, les cris de Rogue toujours poursuivit par Chourave au loin.  
  
Les cris du professeur de potion effrayèrent tellement Neville qu'il reprit conscience et sauta à terre se cacher, laissant la sirène les bras ballant, qui se jeta immédiatement sur Ron.  
  
Puis ce dernier entendit avant de tomber inconscient la voix d'Hermione, qui avait l'air un peu éméchée (euphémisme)  
  
« RON LACHE CETTE GROGNASSE » 


	7. ou ça va mal finir Ron!

Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Surtout à Pitinad qui me review à chaque chapitre et qui m'encourage aussi à chaque fois, tout comme ela que j'adore ! Au fait Pitinad, Bon courage pour ton bac ! Bon alors voici un chapitre très porté sur l'alcool, les pauvres, déjà ce que je leur fait subir quand ils sont sobres.. Alors n'oubliez pas de reviewer Hein hein ???? lol (je suis officiellement droguée aux reviews..) Sinon rien ne m'appartient là dedans ! Alors je dois aussi vous annoncer que en plus de pas pouvoir écrire HP en classe de neige (l'hypothétique suite de cette fic) puisque quelqu'un d'autre a pris ce sujet récemment.. j'ai découvert que quelqu'un s'appelait Dark Rogue, c'est sûrement une coincidence avec ma fic HP des Etoiles mais ça le fait pas trop de continuer à appeler un perso de ma fic comme ça :'(  
  
Comme dirait Ela, je pourrai pas faire ma collection de Martine version Potter  
  
***********************************  
  
Ron Weasley, étudiant en 5eme année de Poudlard, meilleur ami d'Harry Potter et (officiellement) d'Hermione Granger, était étendu sous une tente moldue. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose hormis d'avoir reçu quelque chose sur le crâne à son arrivée sur la plage.  
  
Ses pensées devenaient moins confuses, il se souvenait d'un matelas pneumatique, de Neville, d'une sirène...Et de Sirius Black qui les avait sauvé avec Remus Lupin....Il avait du rêver, ou alors le coup qu'il avait reçu sur la tête avait causé plus de dommage qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Puis il se rappela avoir entendu la voix d'Hermione.....non, elle n'avait pas pu dire « grognasse » définitivement c'était un rêve.  
  
Il passa la tête en dehors de la tente et vit des dizaines de statues de Malefoy en sable, Dumbledore qui se battait avec quelqu'un pour des lunettes roses, sa propre s?ur, Ginny, danser le tango avec Colin Crivey, completement bourrée et Neville en train de se faire draguer par une sirène.  
  
Oui, c'était un rêve et il rêvait ENCORE. Il repassa sa tête à l'intérieur de la tente et se retrouva nez à nez avec un gros chien noir.  
  
« SIRIUS ? » s'écria-t-il  
  
« Waouf »  
  
« Bon je rêve, dans mon rêve les chiens peuvent parler non ? » grommela-t- il  
  
Et Sirius le mordit.  
  
« AIE ! NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! » cria Ron avant de réaliser « alors je...je suis pas en train de rêver ??? »  
  
« Je crains que non » fit la voix de Lupin  
  
Ron repassa la tête dehors pour vérifier que ça n'était pas des hallucinations, mais non, en plus il venait de voir passer à une vitesse intersidérale Rogue poursuivit par le professeur Chourave.  
  
« Ca va mieux ? » demanda l'ex-professeur de DCFM  
  
« Un peu mal à la tête, qu'est-ce-qui m'est arrivé ? » demanda-t-il  
  
« Et bien..quand on est arrivé, tu sais la sirène collante, enfin elle était pendue à ton coup, et je pense qu'Hermione a voulu la viser avec euh...une pierre d'une taille assez conséquente... » commença Lupin  
  
« Un « rocher » tu veux dire » le coupa Sirius qui avait reprit forme humaine, ses lunettes de soleil à 400 galions n'allait pas aussi bien à sa forme canine  
  
« Euh si tu veux Sirius... enfin bon elle l'a raté.. » continua Remus  
  
« Hermione ne rate JAMAIS son coup » dit Ron  
  
« Enfin là elle avait peut-être une excuse pour pas viser droit.. » commença Sirius avant d'avoir un énorme fou rire  
  
« ???? »  
  
« Euh Ron » reprit Remus, Sirius étant hors d'état de parler « on va dire qu'elle était un peu éméchée ? »  
  
« HERMIONE ? »  
  
« Oui.. Elle-même..je pense qu'elle a du goûter aux cocktails de Dumbledore »  
  
Ron allait répondre quelque chose quand Potter fit son apparition dans la tente.  
  
« SIRIUS ! » hurla le Balafré  
  
« HARRY » hurla encore plus fort son parrain  
  
« SIRIUS !!!!!!! »  
  
« HARRY !!!!!!! »  
  
« SIRIUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSS »  
  
« HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY »  
  
« SI..... »  
  
« C'est ptet bon là non? » coupa Lupin  
  
Ce qui n'eut pour effet que de les faire taire, la joie de leur retrouvaille les obligea à se serrer dans une étreinte père-fils pour faire pleurer d'émotion toute les sorcières fleurs bleues à des kilomètres (Ginny, ainsi que la moitié des filles de l'école s'étaient ainsi mise à pleurer sans raison, ce qui avait conduit les elfes de maison restant à se suicider en ch?ur, ne pouvant supporter des gens plus malheureux qu'eux sans raison valable).  
  
« Ron, tu viens avec moi chercher Dumbledore ? » demanda Lupin  
  
« D'accord » répondit-il, soulagé de pouvoir partir sans plus de dommages  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar où Dumbledore servait de plus en plus de cocktails expérimentaux. Dumbledore leur en offrit un à chacun à leur arrivée.  
  
« Remus ! Comment allez vous ? » demanda le directeur en bermuda  
  
« Très bien merci, je vois que vous avez trouvé un nouveau hobby » répondit- il en montrant les cocktails d'un mouvement de la tête  
  
« Oh oui ! Ah tiens Ron Weasley ! Toujours en vie ? C'est Mlle Granger qui va être ravie ! » s'écria Dumby avant de remettre ses lunettes en forme de coeur pour pouvoir secouer son shaker avec style.  
  
« Hermione ? Où est-elle? » lui cria Ron parce que le mouvement du shaker avait déréglé les petits parasols des cocktails qui hurlaient « Quizas Quizas Quizas » à un nombre de décibels inimaginable.  
  
« HEIN ? QUOI ? »  
  
« HERMIONE GRANGER, ELLE EST OU ? »  
  
Puis Dumbledore arrêta de secouer son shaker  
  
« Tenez Ron, un spécial Dumby pour vous » dit-il en lui tendant un breuvage bleu qui fumait un peu  
  
Pendant que Weasley regardait avec précaution son verre, Remus dit au directeur à voix basse:  
  
« Sirius est ici »  
  
« Ah oui ? Comment va-t-il ? Dites lui de venir au bar, je lui servirai le cocktail « Criminel Innocent En Cavale » ! »  
  
« Euh, comme vous l'avez dit Albus, il est en cavale.. Il ne peut pas vraiment se montrer.. »  
  
« Hum on va régler ça » dit Dumbledore puis il jetta un sort pour amplifier le son de sa voix « VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAIT, SIRIUS BLACK EST INNOCENT, C'EST PETTIGREW LE MECHANT, MERCI DE VOTRE COMPREHENSION » puis il se retourna vers Remus « Ca y'est c'est bon »  
  
Et comme évidemment Albus Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps tout le monde fit « oui » de la tete, dit « méchant Pettigrew » et promirent de ne faire aucune réflexion. Enfin c'était peut-être aussi parce les deux seuls élèves sobres étaient encore Potter et Ron Weasley...  
  
Lupin et Ron se regardèrent, puis regardèrent Dumby, puis leur verres, et les vidèrent d'un trait. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul élève sobre à plusieurs kilomètre à la ronde désormais.  
  
Ginny Weasley, de son côté, dansait toujours le tango avec Colin Crivey en se demandant comment elle pourrait séduire Potter.  
  
Colin lui, se demandait pourquoi les poissons volaient.  
  
Elle décida, désinhibée par l'alcool, d'aller voir Potter dans la tente ou elle l'avait vu entrer avant de fondre en larme (elle n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi presque toutes les filles avaient pleuré à cet instant). Abandonnant Crivey (le jetant sur le sable serait plus juste) elle se dirigea vers la tente, enjambant son frère George qui jouait au twister avec Katie Bell (essayez de jouer bourré au twister pour voir...) puis elle passa devant Malefoy qui racontait à ses admiratrices en pleurant son enfance difficile, que son père ne l'avait jamais aimé, qu'il avait été privé du contact affectif de sa mère, qu'il n'avait droit qu'à un budget restreint de produit de beauté, certes supérieur au salaire annuel du PDG de l'Oréal, mais tout de même ! Ce qui provoquait des torrents de larmes également ! Sur une note un peu plus joyeuse, Neville était toujours poursuivit par la sirène, le seul problème étant qu'il s'évanouissait à chaque fois qu'elle était trop près de lui, c'est à dire qu'il passait son temps à se réveiller puis à retomber dans les vapes instantanément.  
  
Ginny pénétra dans la tente du Balafré et découvrit : Sirius Black ! Elle savait, depuis que Dumby l'avait dit quelques minutes au paravent (et qu'elle est très saoule) qu'il était innocent. Elle se jetta dans ses bras pour le féliciter :  
  
« Bravo, vous êtes innocent ! et sexy ! »  
  
« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » demanda-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'oeil  
  
Ginny toujours aussi pétée lui répondit en gloussant puis elle s'adressa à Harry :  
  
« Harry je te suis comme un petit chiot tout mignon depuis QUATRES longues années, maintenant que je suis enfin une adolescente avec des formes soit tu me regardes, soit j'innove un concept de pairing de fanfic avec ton parrain ! »  
  
Lequel parrain n'avait pas l'air de réprouver grandement cette idée, surtout qu'elle était toujours en bikini, même s'il aurait couru le danger de rajouter le détournement de mineur à sa liste de condamnation (enfin un de plus ou de moins..)  
  
Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, une forme à rayures blanches et noires avait fait irruption dans la tente (commence à y avoir du monde la en dessous).  
  
« ROGUE ? » s'écria Sirius avant de s'évanouir de rire (encore)  
  
« Professeur ? Qu'est ce vous faites ? » demanda Potter  
  
« Potter, 698754 points en moins pour cacher un prisonnier évadé, Weasley, la même chose plus 587 points pour port illégal de bikini sous une tente remplie d'individu masculins. Aidez moi à ma cacher C'EST UN ORDRE ! » dit- il en se planquant sous un sac de couchage  
  
Il s'était caché juste à temps car il venait de refermer la fermeture éclair quand Chourave apparu :  
  
« Mr Potter ! Miss Weasley ! Avez vous vu votre professeur de potion ? il est si mignon dans son costume de bain, on dirait un bourdon albinos en costume de prison ! »  
  
« Gneu ? » Sirius venait de reprendre conscience  
  
« Oh Mr Black ! Toujours en cavale ? »  
  
« Oui comme vous voyez »  
  
« Quelle chance ! Vous avez dû en voir des pays interessants ! J'adorerai emmener sevychou d'amour en croisière, vous avez des suggestions ? Enfin il faut que je le retrouve d'abord, il est si joueur, il adore jouer à chat perché, au loup et à cache-cache ! Ca me fait penser que j'ai vu votre frère George jouer à ce jeux moldu, le twistor c'est ça ? Enfin peu importe, il FAUT qu'il me le prête pour que j'y joue avec lui ! »  
  
Ginny s'évanouit à son tour alors que Rogue fit échapper un cri d'horreur à cette pensée. Malheureusement Chourave l'avait aussi entendu. Elle défit frénétiquement le haut du sac de couchage pour se retrouver en face du visage terrifié de Severus. Puis elle le hissa sur son épaule et s'enfuit au loin tandis que Rogue, coincé dans le sac, hurlait à Harry  
  
« 9854756321589147863654789225366426643368 POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOOOOORRRRRR »  
  
Quand Ginny se réveilla elle était seule avec Harry. Sirius était allé cherché un cocktail maintenant qu'il était innocenté (comme dans la plupart des fics où ils mettent juste « Sirius avait pris un coup de soleil pendant les vacances, ah oui il avait été innocenté aussi »).  
  
Les effets de l'alcool s'étaient un peu dissipés et elle se souvenait vaguement de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Dépassant le stade de la honte après être restée rouge comme une patate (cette magnifique métaphore me viens d'une non moins merveilleuse amie qui mérite de faire partager ses expressions lol) pendant pas mal de temps elle osa enfin lever les yeux vers Harry qui lisait le Quidditch à Travers les Ages dans le noir avec son stylo-lampe pour écrire dans le noir (en vente un peu partout..) parce que la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu se servir de « lumos » il avait incendié la moitié de la tour de Gryffondor de Poudelard.  
  
« Harry » demanda-t-elle timidement  
  
« Oh Ginny ! »  
  
« Euh où est Sirius ? »  
  
« Il est parti il y a une heure, il avait soif, il est allé voir Dumbledore, il m'a dit de rester avec toi, et comme je suis le héros je peux pas t'abandonner, c'est lui qui me l'a dit »  
  
« Ben il est pas revenu alors .... » dit Ginny à voix basse  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Non rien... »  
  
Elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais elle fut interrompue par le son de la voix du parrain du Balafré en question et les acclamations d'une foule.  
  
Potter et elle sortirent étonnés de la tente. Sirius Black et Draco Malefoy étaient debout sur le bar de Dumby (de dernier, toujours derrière, secouait son shaker comme un malade au rythme de Quizas Quizas Quizas version disco).  
  
Malefoy était extrêmement vexé, il était en train de se faire voler la vedette par un imbécile de criminel en cavale. Mais bon il avait toujours des avantages non négligeables :  
  
il était plus jeune sa peau était plus douce, mieux entretenue il avait l'étiquette « bad boy » gravée sur le front (et derrière son pyjama voldy) il était riche il avait un père influent qui avait du style aussi etc..  
  
En fait dès que Black avait fait son apparition au feu de camps, une partie des groupies de Malefoy s'étaient détournées vers Sirius. Après tout, pour des adolscentes en recherche de la parfaite incarnation du complexe oedipien il était l'idéal (Dumby était légèrement trop vieux et Rogue trop euh... trop rogue en fait, sauf pour certaines mais c'est une chose que l'auteur a encore un peu de mal à comprendre) il était mystérieux, expérimenté, grand, fort, sexy, avec un coeur tendre et un criminel hautement recherché, ce qui lui donnait un air rebelle. Sans compter qu'il avait un sourire ravageur et un clin d'oeil qui faisait s'évanouir même les plus résistantes des groupies de Draco.  
  
C'était la guerre.  
  
Malefoy avait trouvé son maître mais il ne pouvait supporter que ce soir le parrain de Potter. Il allait payer cet affront ! Il décida d'utiliser son arme secrète :  
  
Le DISCO !  
  
Il avait appris cette danse dès son enfance, le soin que portait les danseurs de ce mouvement à leurs cheveux gominés et leur tenues moulantes en strass l'avait depuis toujours fasciné ! C'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé sur le bar à danser en bougeant son corps au rythme des parasols chantant de Dumbledore en comptant le nombre de victime évanouies par tant de grace.  
  
Mais Draco n'avait pas compter avec Black ! Il savait aussi danser ! Après tout c'était de son époque à lui, il n'allait pas laisser un gringalet l'Oréal danser seul alors que lui aussi savait bouger son corps avec fénésie.  
  
Ce n'est qu'après des heures de combat acharné, alors que l'intégralité des filles étaient évanouies et les mecs en coma éthylique pour avoir noyé leur chagrin et jalousie que Black et Malefoy s'écroulèrent épuisés en même temps. Il ne restait plus que Potter et Dumby en état, Ginny s'était évanouie sur Harry qui, comme Sirius lui avait dit de s'occuper d'elle (il écoute bien les conseils de son parrain, c'est son modèle, lui aussi un jour il dansera aussi bien....).  
  
Seulement quatres personnes avaient disparu et n'avaient pas assisté à cette démonstration de danse. Deux d'entre elles étaient deux professeurs, les cris de l'un d'entre eux avaient été couverts par la musique disco, mais on peut affirmer qu'il avait réussit à s'échapper lorsque l'autre avait voulu lui faire jouer au twister. Dans quelque temps, Severus Rogue courra le 100m en 6scdes, déjà qu'il est passé de 587scdes à 9 en deux jours, on peut supposer que tous les muscles dont il a empeché la croissance sa vie durant se révoltent désormais grace à Mme Chourave...  
  
D'un autre côté, Ron avait disparu juste avant le concours de Sirius et Draco, après avoir bu 4 cocktails made in Dumby.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avec un violent mal de tête, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du boire les cocktails de Dumbledore, même si elle l'admirait énormément, elle le verrait différemment désormais..Elle se souvint d'avoir...oh non...elle avait balancé un énorme rocher à Ron.. encore... Puis elle l'avait revu quand il avait reprit conscience, elle se rappela qu'il avait lui aussi fait les frais de Dumby et qu'il n'était pas en meilleur état qu'elle à ce moment. Ils avaient subtilisé des bouteilles aux elfes de maison mais après c'était le trou noir, elle n'arrivait à se souvenir. Elle sentit quelque chose bouger derrière elle. Elle était couchée dans un sac de couchage mais elle ne savait pas comment elle y avait atterri. Elle se retourna avec peine et se retrouva nez à nez avec..Ron..Elle était paralysée d'effroi puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait que son bikini (d'ailleurs c'était un mystère qu'elle ait récupéré le haut).  
  
On entendit son cri à 14 km à la ronde. 


	8. ou Ginny peut dire ENFIN

Alors Ela j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira plus, cette fois j'ai rajouté ta petite participation... Pitinad toujours fidèle ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aime ma fic comme ça, mais pour HP en classe de neige ça sera pas possible, il y a des règles sur le plagiat sur fanfic et je ne veut pas me faire virer. T'en fait pas je trouverai bien un truc , je ferait la suite sur Poudlard, je sais pas moi, « A la Recherche du Calamar Perdu» ou bien «Comment Survivre une Année à Poudlard Lorsqu'on S'appelle Harry Potter et Que les Ennemis Font la Queue Pour Vouloir Vous Tuer (aka Prenez un Ticket S'Il Vous Plait)» lol.  
  
J'ai la désagréable impression que ce chapitre est moins débile que les autres, je sais pas pourquoi, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez svp !  
  
***************************  
  
Le réveil fut rude pour tout le monde ce matin là. Surtout que la plupart des gens n'avaient pas dormi plus de deux ou trois heures et subissaient les effets des cocktails de Dumbledore.  
  
Un cri puissant les avaient réveillé, Sirius et Remus, enfin surtout Remus, le seul adulte responsable restant et malgré un « leger » mal de tête, entreprit de faire l'appel pour voir le nombre de survivants.  
  
Mais il laissa vite tomber vu que pratiquement tout les élèves en était arrivé au point où ils ne se souvenaient plus de leur nom. Malgré tout Harry réussit à réveiller Ginny qui s'accorchait toujours aussi desespérement à lui dans son sommeil.  
  
« Hein ??? Quoi ???Harry ????? » marmonna-t-elle  
  
« Euh Ginny, j'ai le bras bleu »  
  
« ah oui, comment ça se fait ? C'est joli » répondit-elle avec son air d'adoration habituel dans les yeux  
  
« Euh, Ginny » dit Lupin qui passait « je crois que tu empêche son sang de circuler dans le bras »  
  
« Ohhhh désolée Harry ! » s'écria-t-elle en rougissant pendant que Potter grommelait quelque chose à propos d'attraper le vif d'or avec un bras bleu  
  
« Hum Ginny, où est Ron ? je l'ai perdu de vue hier soir après qu'on ait dû goûter au breuvage du professeur Dumbledore » demanda Remus  
  
« Je..je sais pas..mais ça me fait penser que j'ai pas vu Hermione depuis hier soir non plus, après avoir bu aussi...je suis partie danser avec Colin et elle.... »  
  
« Je crois que j'ai la réponse ! » fit la voix de Sirius  
  
« Dit moi franchement, après tout ce que t'as bu et danser (et t'être rendu ridicule) hier soir, comment tu fais pour être frais comme une rose.. » commença Lupin  
  
(l'auteur pense que le concours disco à coté d'Azkaban c'est quand même de la gnognote)  
  
« Non, moi, j'ai le styllleeee » le coupa-t-il en remettant ses lunettes, mettant fin à toute tentative d'explication rationnelle de la part de l'auteur qui ferait bien d'arrêter ses parenthèses...)  
  
« Euh qu'est ce que c'est ? Un cadeau ? Hein hein ? Un cadeau pour moi !!!!!! » s'écria le Balafré en voyant que Black tenait quelque chose dans sa main  
  
« Non Harry .. » dit-il avant de voir son filleul prêt à fondre en larme « mais j'ai ça pour toi » ajouta-t-il en sortant un vieux paquet de chewing- gum de sa poche  
  
« OH MERCI » répondit Potter avant de fondre en larme quand même (« c'est le plus boooo cadooooo que j'ai euuuuu ») pendant que Ginny lui tapait affectueusement l'épaule  
  
« Oui donc mon cher Moony, je disais que je savais ce qu'étaient devenus Ron et Hermione.. » il s'arrêta pour observer une pause dramatique pour donner de l'effet, sous le regard affligé de Lupin avant de brandir ce qu'il avait dans la main « TADAMMMMMMM »  
  
Ce que tenait Sirius était en fait un journal, sur la page à laquelle il était ouvert on voyait une photo de Ron et Hermione, completement saouls, en train de prendre apparemment un bain de minuit car on les voyait brandir des bouts de tissus au dessus de leurs têtes qui ressemblaient dangereusement à des maillots de bain...  
  
Cette photo était accompagnée d'une autre d'Harry et Ginny, au moment où cette dernière s'était évanouie pendant le concours de disco (comme l'intégralité ou presque des filles présentes à ce moment là).  
  
Le tout sous un gros titre et accompagné du commentaire suivant: « HARRY POTTER OU LE RETOUR DE LA VENGEANCE DE LA BLESSURE SECRETE   
  
Le célèbre Harry Potter voit sa vie affective grandement chamboulée ces derniers temps, d'abord, Mlle Hermione Granger, qui l'avait déjà lâchement abandonné pour Viktor Krum l'année précédente, semble se compromettre de nouveau avec le propre meilleur ami de celui-qui-a-survécu-même-si-on-sait- tjs-pas-pourquoi, Mr Ron Weasley.  
  
De plus, lui qui avait en la personne de Mlle Virginia Weasley un soutient et un amour apparemment absolu vient d'essuyer une amère déconvenue.  
  
En effet, telle que vous la voyez sur cette photo spéciale (malheureusement prise d'un appareil moldu) elle vient de se pâmer devant Draco Malefoy, qui la poursuit de ses assiduités depuis quelques temps.  
  
Trouvera-t-il enfin quelqu'un digne de lui ? A suivre..   
  
Sinon les vacances des élèves de Poudlard semble rendre la jeunesse à deux de ses professeurs, en effet Mme Chourave, professeur de Botanique et Severus Rogue, maître des Potions se sont apparemment découvert une passion intense, d'après des témoins ils tentent de cacher leur amour en s'enfuyant dans la forêt, mais vous, chères lectrices de Sorcière Hebdo, n'êtes pas dupes ! »  
  
Ginny était abasourdie ! Comment osait-elle ! Oui ça ne pouvait être que ce cafard de Rita Skeeter, elle se promit d'aller exterminer tous les scarabées qu'elle verrait plus tard.  
  
Elle était si obnubilée par les accusations qu'on portait sur Malefoy et elle qu'elle avait oublié la photo de son frère et d'Hermione. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sirius qui se roulait de rire par terre en imaginant la réaction de Sevy à cet article, quant à Lupin, il avait dépassé le stade du fou rire en réalisant brutalement quelque chose.  
  
« Vous vous rappelez ce cri qui nous a réveillé ? » demanda-t-il  
  
« Comment l'oublier.. » dit Ginny, puis elle regarda le journal, Remus, Sirius qui était toujours par terre, Potter qui essayait de construire un vif d'or en sable, puis de nouveau le journal et enfin elle revint à Lupin « Cette voix...vous ne croyez quand même pas que c'était... »  
  
« Si au contraire... » répondit Lupin  
  
« Mais..humphf...mwahahaha..pfffff...enfin de qui vous ....mffff parlez ? » demanda Sirius avec difficulté  
  
«.... Hermione ! » répondirent Remus et Ginny en choeur pendant que Black riait de plus belle.  
  
Puis Ginny attrapa soudain le bras d'Harry et l'entraina avec elle en courant  
  
« Où allez vous ? » demanda Lupin  
  
« Chercher Ron ! Il n'est peut-être pas tout à fait mort ! » répondit elle en s'éloignant  
  
« Bonne idée, je vais de ce côté avec Sirius ! »  
  
Ginny courrait toujours avec Harry qui lui suivait sans trop savoir où ils allaient, mais il pensait que ça faisait partie de l'entrainement de Quidditch de Ginny pour rester en forme. Décidément il commençait à voir en elle son capitaine en second si Ron ne survivait pas.  
  
Seulement ils passèrent devant le troupeau de groupies de Malefoy...  
  
Ron Weasley fut réveillé brutalement d'un rêve merveilleux par un cri extrêmement puissant qui allait certainement l'obliger à porter un sonotone le reste de ses jours. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra un poing qui venait à une vitesse incroyable s'écraser sur son visage.  
  
Avec une chance incroyable il réussit à l'éviter et vit le reste du corps d'Hermione Granger à côté de lui. Il fit un bond de côté pour se mettre hors de portée. Il était trop occupé à se demander comment il avait pu éviter un coup de sa part. Il avait deux hypothèses : soit l'expérience accumulée ces derniers jours, soit elle était toujours bourrée.  
  
Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers elle et il s'aperçu qu'au lieu d'être déjà debout sur ses pieds à essayer de finir de le massacrer, elle était toujours dans le sac de couchage, l'air tétanisée. LE sac de couchage.  
  
Le SEUL sac de couchage.  
  
LE sac de couchage où il était également couché.  
  
Puis il se rendit compte qu'il ne portait que son short, il risqua un regard vers Hermione et vit qu'elle ne portait certainement que son bikini, à en juger par les bretelles qu'il apercevait sur ses épaules (le reste de son corps était planqué sous le sac). Une seconde, comment avait-elle bien pu récupérer son haut ?  
  
Ron était en train de se poser les mêmes questions encore et encore (comment ils avaient atterrit là, ce qu'ils avaient bu, comment elle avait récupéré son haut de maillot de bain, si les Chudley Canons gagneraient le prochain tournois, ce qu'ils avaient pu faire dans ce sac de couchage, complètement bourrés , loin de tout... hum...) Mais ce n'était pas le moment de rêver, de toute façon Hermione aurait une explication rationnelle, elle a TOUJOURS une explication rationnelle....  
  
« Hum, Her...Hermione..t..tu...enfin... nous...euh...que...qu'est...qu'est ce qui..s'est passé ???? »  
  
« Ron..je...j'essaie de...ne pas paniquer...ET DE TROUVER UNE EXPLICATION RATIONNELLE ! »  
  
Ron était abasourdis elle n'avait pas d'explication valable.. Est-ce que..Nooonnnn c'était pas possible.  
  
« Er... Hermione... Tu crois qu'on a.. enfin... tu vois quoi... » bredouilla-t-il (n'oublions pas qu'il n'est qu'un pauvre adolescent pas sur de lui à cause de tous ses grands frères et qui complexe, et surtout qui n'est pas Draco Malefoy qui pourrait dire « Alors, Heureuse ? » en battant des cils lol)  
  
Il ne retrouva ses esprits qu'au contact de l'eau, 50 mètres plus bas, au pied de la falaise.  
  
Ginny était inquiète pour la vie de son frère, elle connaissait bien Hermione et même s'il avait réussit à survivre jusque là vu tout ce qui s'était accumulé ces derniers jours, on risquait de ne plus pouvoir identifier son corps mutilé.  
  
Ce qui fit qu'elle ne vit pas les fans de Malefoy s'avancer d'un air menaçant vers elle, plusieurs d'entres elles tenant un certain article de SorcièreHebdo à la main. A coté, Voldemort n'était qu'un bisounours en mal d'amour.  
  
C'est seulement lorsqu'elle fut completement entourée par des filles en fureur qu'elle comprit qu'elles avaient lu l'article, en particulier les mots « Draco Malefoy, qui la poursuit de ses assiduités depuis quelques temps ».  
  
« Euh salut les filles, ça va ? » dit-elle l'air de rien  
  
« TOI. LACHE. POTTER. TOUT. DE. SUITE. ET. VIENS. TE. BATTRE. » répondit la plus imposante d'entres elle (en fait si Crabb et Bulstrode avaient des enfants un jour, nul doute que ça serait son portrait craché)  
  
« Euh, à une contre 100 ? »  
  
« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH » Hurla la créature (définitivement, les croisements avec les trolls ne sont pas géniaux pour les humains) avant de se précipiter sur elle suivit de ses camarades en furie.  
  
Rogue de son côté profitait d'un temps non négligeable de répit, il avait même réussit à se changer et à récupérer sa baguette. Il se demandait si Chourave était toujours vivante, il l'avait assommée avec une énorme branche lorsqu'elle avait sorti le tapis de twister. D'ailleurs il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir réussit à la soulever, normalement il arrivait à peine à soulever ses fioles (il avait des roulettes invisibles à son chaudron).  
  
Il était vraiment inquiet, de plus il réussissait à marcher plusieurs dizaines de mètres sans être essouflé, sa peau (qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de tartiner d'écran total après le match) était brunie par le soleil et ses cheveux tout sec..Il avait même aperçu le regard appréciateur d'une touriste (qu'il avait par ailleurs déjà vu, mais où ?) en rejoignant le camp. Quelle déchéance, se faire reluquer par des femmes, lui qui ne concevait l'amour que par les petites annonces ! La sienne était « Homme 40 ans, aime le noir, les cachots T. sombres et humides, cherche F ou H ou C (chose) prêt à se faire torturer par individu T. sadique. » Malheureusement c'était Chourave qui y avait pratiquement tout le temps répondu, même lorsqu'il l'avait publié dans un magasine biélorusse sur le jardinage des betteraves en hiver.  
  
Il arriva au camp et se décida à aller demander conseil à Dumbledore (je crois que ses tous nouveaux muscles lui atrophient déjà le cerveau...)  
  
Pendant ce temps Sirius et Remus étaient arrivé à l'endroit où Hermione avait balancé Ron de la falaise. Ils l'avaient vu de loin mais n'avaient pas pu l'arrêter, enfin aussi c'est pas conseiller de s'interposer avec Hermione si on veut vivre longtemps. Sirius, ayant au moins autant le gène du héros que son filleul (après tout il réussit à se casser d'Azkaban et tout ce qu'il fait c'est qu'il va s'occuper d'un adolescent qui croit qu'il a tué son père) fit un magnifique plongeon (je donne 10.0) pour aller repêcher le rouquin.  
  
« Hermione ? » demanda Remus  
  
« Oui ? » répondit-elle comme si de rien était  
  
« Non rien.. Euh on devrait peut être rentrer au campement quand l'autre imbécile aura fini son ballet aquatique »  
  
En effet Sirius Black, criminel hautement recherché mais innocenté provisoirement par la bonne parole de Dumby avait repêché Ron, toujours inconscient et improvisait une version inédite d'un mix entre le Lac des Cygnes et Alerte à Malibu.  
  
Hermione, elle, fit échapper un murmure qui ressemblait étrangement à « qu'il crève »  
  
« Pardon ? » demanda Lupin  
  
« Non rien » répondit Hermione avec un sourire commercial à faire mourir de jalousie les stewards de Toulouse Airline (ça existe je vous jure..je l'ai pris pour aller en Irlande ..lol)  
  
Ils attendirent que Sirius ait finit son cirque et retournèrent chez Dumbledore.  
  
Ginny, en attendant, voyait sa dernière heure arrivée. Elle avait espéré vivre pas mal d'année de plus, une 60taines au moins, et aussi avoir, en bonne Weasley, une tripoté de gosse (si possible tout pleins de petits Potter, sans la cicatrice mais avec un cerveau avec un peu de chance). Elle décida que si elle devait mourir à cet instant ça ne serait pas sans combattre !  
  
Mais d'abord elle allait faire quelque chose pour lui ôter tout regret. Elle attrapa Potter, toujours derrière elle en train de compter les grains de sables (Sirius avait dû lui dire quelque chose à ce propos) et lui roula la plus magnifique pelle que Poudlard ait vu depuis longtemps (c'est pas moi c'est Dumby qui l'a dit). Puis laissant tomber Harry (qui n'avait rien, mais alors RIEN compris, encore moins que d'habitude si c'est humainement possible). Elle se prépara à la bataille.  
  
Elle aperçu Dumbledore qui lui souriait et qui l'encourageait discrètement en secouant doucement son shaker. Elle même avait un sourire béat dû à sa précédente action. Elles allaient voir cette bande de grognasses ! Ginny se précipita vers l'horreur qui lui avait parlé avant mais fut stoppée net pas une voix cassante :  
  
« NON MAIS QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?????????????? » Minerva McGonagall était de retour, l'air furax (encore une !)  
  
« Minerva, calmez vous ! » intervint Dumby « vous voulez un cocktail ? »  
  
« ALBUS ! » Elle prit une profonde inspiration et reprit en tremblant de colère « Miss Ela m'a apporté ceci ce matin » dit elle en brandissant le n° de SorcièreHebdo « Puis-je avoir une explication ? »  
  
« MINERVA ! » s'écria une voix « MERLIN SOIT LOUE ! ENFIN ! »  
  
« SEVERUS ! tiens, vous avez un peu changé enfin euh... VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE ? »  
  
« Euh..HEIN ? Vous n'imaginez pas mon calvaire avec Chourave...»  
  
« Au contraire..je m'en doute TRES bien... » le coupa-t-elle en lui jetant le magasine  
  
Mais elle le lança trop fort et ce fut Hermione qui le ramassa. Ron était de nouveau sur pied et regarda l'article au dessus de son épaule. Ils passèrent par toutes les 256 couleurs de la palette windows (où j'ai bien pu lire ça moi ?) avant de s'arrêter définitivement au magenta.  
  
« CE...C....C'EST UN MONTAGE ! » Cria Hermione  
  
« Hermione, sur la photo qu'est ce que tu tiens dans la main ? » demanda Ron sans arrière pensée avant de s'en rendre compte et de rougir encore plus (oui oui c'est possible, ça fait spot fluo qu'on voit à des km mais c possible)  
  
Hermione paraissait au bord de la syncope, cette Skeeter allait lui payer cette humiliation. Quand à Ron il se demandait quel était le sort contraire du sortilège d'amnésie parce qu'il était juste en face d'elle sur cette photo...  
  
Rogue s'était approché doucement pour voir le magasine que tenait toujours Hermione  
  
« moins 25487 points pour Gryffondor, pour chacun d'entre vous »  
  
Hermione semblait scandalisée mais Ron avait un sourire en coin et montra du doigt la partie de l'article sur Sevy et Chourave.  
  
Sirius avait recommencé à rire comme un imbécile en voyant la tête de Rogue qui regardait horrifié l'article.  
  
Pendant ce temps Dumbledore se battait avec la dénommée Miss Ela qui était en fait la touriste à laquelle il avait volé les lunettes en forme de c?ur clingnotantes. Elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Seulement elle se détourna bizarrement de son but initial en voyant approcher Chourave qui se précipitait sur Rogue :  
  
« Sevyyyyyyyy MON AMUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRR » hurlait le professeur de botanique  
  
Mais avant que quiconque eut le temps de faire quoique ce soit Ela lui fit un croche pied qui l'envoya voler treeeeess loin, saisit Severus par le col et l'embrassa comme une dingue.  
  
Ceci fait elle prit les lunettes sur le nez de Dumbledore, trop étonné pour répliquer et s'en alla tranquillement, non sans pincer affectueusement la fesse droite de Malefoy en passant.  
  
(A/N : Miss Ela est une amie à moi (allez donc voir ses reviews), qui méritait de faire partie de cette fic même si ça lui rend pas hommage à sa juste valeur)  
  
McGonagall était en train de craquer, elle émettait de petits cris aigus qui devaient être sa façon de sangloter de desespoir. Dumbledore lui tapota l'épaule d'un geste compatissant et lui tendit à boire, ce qu'elle prit sans réfléchir (c'est dingue le nombre de gens qui lui font confiance..).  
  
Puis elle partit danser le tango avec Colin Crivey..  
  
Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécu venait de se faire embrasser, ses capacités cérébrales de héros-qui-doit-rester-solitaire-ou-bien-se-mettre- en-ménage-avec-Dray-à-cause-de-tous-les-slash-qui-ont-pourri-le-cerveau-de- l'auteur-qui-n'avait-qu'à-pas-les-lire-mais-qui-peut-pas-s'en-empecher, faisaient qu'il avait mis le temps avant d'identifier l'action de Ginny. Après tout c'était pas si désagréable que ça et si grace à ça elle acceptait d'entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch ça serait un sacrifice qui en vaudrait la peine ! D'ailleurs la pensée du mot « quidditch » l'avait de nouveau entrainé à des années lumières de la plage.  
  
Ginny, elle, libérée du troupeau de fan qui s'étaient enfuies à la vue de McGonagall reprenait peu à peu une couleur normale... Elle avait embrassé Potter d'une manière phénoménale mais apparemment il s'en souvenait même pas. D'ailleurs elle pourrait danser completement nue devant lui en lui fesant de grands signes, il ne penserait quand même qu'à sauver le monde, ou plus vraisemblablement, au quidditch. Elle aperçu Malefoy qui s'avançait vers elle, l'air content de lui, SorcièreHebdo à la main.  
  
« Il manquait plus que ça.... » soupira-t-elle d'un air affligé  
  
Ron et Hermione, de leur côté, n'osaient même plus se regarder, l'un par gène, l'autre par peur de l'imaginer sans son maillot et que ça se voit à son air béat.. Hermione tenait toujours le magasine en psalmodiant toujours les mêmes mots :  
  
« Elle est ici...de l'insecticide ? Non pire, je veux qu'elle souffre...elle doit agoniser longtemps.... »  
  
Elle essayait de trouver un châtiment à sa juste mesure mais elle ne trouvait rien d'assez cruel, c'est pourquoi elle ne vit pas Fred et George s'approcher....  
  
« Miss Granger ! Vous ! Préfète et étudiante exemplaire de Poudlard ! Vous avez des explications ? » demanda George  
  
« Tu t'es trompé mon cher » le coupa Fred  
  
« Oui, suis-je bête, Miss Granger-Bientôt-Membre-Intégrant-de-la-Famille- Weasley-dès-que-Maman-Aura-Ouvert-Son-Journal ! Vous ! Préfète et étudiante exemplaire de Poudlard ! Vous avez des explications ? » reprit George  
  
Un éclair de lucidité et de terreur passa dans les yeux de Ron à l'idée que sa mère lirait l'article pendant qu'Hermione balançait les jumeaux dans leur trou, le remplissait d'oursins, de pieuvres, de méduses, et les enterraient vivant dedans.  
  
(En attendant Sirius était toujours aussi mort de rire et Lupin faisait des pâtés de sables avec Potter pour rattraper toutes ces années privées d'un contact paternel qui avaient du manquer au Balafré et qui était peut-être la cause de son état actuel)  
  
Draco Malefoy, autoproclamé sorcier le plus sexy de tout les temps et le mieux coiffé, au sourire Colgate ravageur, s'avançait d'une démarche nonchalante très étudiée (des années de préparation) vers Ginny Weasley, il aimait les challenges, ça rendait ses cheveux brillants et donnait une étincelle irrésistible à son regard (toujours d'après ses propres notes lors de ses séances de 3 heures d'auto admiration devant le miroir chaque soir).  
  
« Ginny ? » dit-il d'une voix douce, faisant balancer ses sourcils à une vitesse effrayante au dessus de ses yeux  
  
« Oui...c'est mon nom » répondit Ginny d'une voix lasse avant de regarder les sourcils de Malefoy qui l'obligèrent à aller se cacher derrière le souaffle de sable de Potter.  
  
« Hum Virginia... Je t'autorise à m'admirer aujourd'hui, je sais je sais c'est un grand honneur dont tu ne pense pas être digne, mais je serai généreux puisque j'ai lu dans ce magnifique magasine (qui m'a déjà élu plusieurs fois comme meilleur espoir du sorcier le plus sexy des 30 prochaines années) que tu te lamentais de moi ! C'est mauvais pour ta santé de t'évanouir ainsi, je sais que c'est l'effet que je provoque, mais tu dois être forte » ajouta Draco en lui prenant les mains alors qu'elle était tellement stupéfaite qu'elle en oubliait de bouger.  
  
C'est alors qu'on entendit :  
  
« DRACO MALEFOY LACHE CETTE WEASEL TOUT DE SUITE ! JE T'INTERDIT DE TERNIR L'HONNEUR DE NOTRE FAMILLE EN APPROCHANT DES AMOUREUX DES MOLDUS ! J'AI DU CIRER LES POMPES DE VOLDY ENCORE PLUS AUJOURD'HUI A CAUSE DE TOI SALE MORVEUX ! »  
  
Lucius Malefoy était arrivé, il reprit son souffle en entrainant son fils avec lui et ajouta:  
  
« Ecoute je sais que tu es diaboliquement séduisant mon fils, c'est le lourd fardeau que nous avons à porter de père en fils dans notre famille, mais soit plus sélectif ! »  
  
« Père, si ça vous interesse regardez les filles de Serpentard » répondit Malefoy en les montrant du doigt tout en se recoiffant Lucius suivit son geste des yeux et déclara :  
  
« Draco, tous mes voeux de bonheur avec Weasley »  
  
Puis il s'éloigna en direction de Rogue en marmonnant « c'est pas une sang- de-bourbe au moins..c'est déjà ça...je sens que je vais subir les chaines cloutées ce soir... » 


	9. ou Et Minus et Cortex dans tout ça?

Encore merci pour vos reviews !!!!!! Tu vois Han, j'ai pensé à toi dans ce chapitre ! Bizarre j'ai pas eu de review de Pitinad, snif, j'avais l'habitude moa... Bon alors pleins de perso dans ce chapitre et c'est décidé, je vais devoir relire l'ensemble de cette fic parce qu'il me semble que je m'éloigne du ton de départ :'( Bon courage aux valeureux lecteurs qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici, ouf, 9 chapitres de conneries déjà ! Je pense en faire encore quelques uns et ensuite faire la suite de cette fic à Poudelard avec peut-être meme un sujet (O_o) lol  
  
****************************  
  
Hermione Granger, préfète de Gryffondor à Poudlard, 1ere de sa classe dans toutes les matières (d'ailleurs 1ere de l'école en général), s'était éloigné du joyeux groupe qui se tenait près du bar de Dumby (enfin du groupe qui noyait son chagrin dans les cocktail du directeur de Poudlard), elle avait un but qui l'obsédait : retrouver et éliminer la vermine qui avait osé s'attaquer à sa vertu irréprochable (n'oublions pas que McGonagall est son modèle) en publiant des photos compromettantes de Ron et elle.  
  
Elle persistait à se répeter que de toute façon il n'avait pas pu se passer quoi que ce soit de sérieux entre eux, et elle n'admettrait AUCUNE objection à ça. En attendant elle allait fouiller dans sa bibliothèque de voyage (oui le gros machin plein de bouquins qui lui sont strictement nécessaires mais qui n'interessent personne à part elle) pour trouver un moyen de repérer les animagus.  
  
Malheureusement elle trouva Lavande Brown et Seamus Finnigan fort occupés au milieu des livres. Cette scène traumatisante lui rappelait ce qu'elle essayait vainement d'oublier (enfin plutôt les hypothèses puisqu'elle ne se souvenait vraiment de rien) et elle les envoya voler à plusieurs mètres à coups de bouquins puis s'enfuit en courant.  
  
Pendant ce temps Lucius discutait avec Rogue, qui disposait d'un peu de répit vu que Miss Ela, dans son passage éclair, avait virer Chourave assez loin et qu'elle mettrait un peu de temps à revenir.  
  
« Severus ! Je t'avais dit de veiller sur Draco, tu sais bien qu'il a du potentiel ! C'est mon fils après tout, il ne doit pas abîmer sa peau ni ses cheveux et toi tu trouves rien de mieux à faire que le laisser jouer au Quidditch !!!! Quand le maître saura ça ! »  
  
« Ecoute Lucius, je suis poursuivie par une folle furieuse qui en veut à mon corps, et j'avais VRAIMENT pas le temps de faire attention, je voulais éviter qu'elle abuse de MON corps ! Et puis le Maître devait apprécier que ton fils ait la peau un peu bronzée pour le catalogue Printemps-été non ? »  
  
« Oui...T'as peut-être raison, après tout l'air cadavérique devient Has Been, avec tous ces moldus nous imitent ! » ajouta Malefoy d'un magnifique mouvement de cheveux  
  
« Mais tu penses vraiment que Draco est prêt à ça ? » demanda Rogue d'un ton plus bas  
  
« Il est jeune mais son potentiel est exceptionnel, et puis si avec ça le Maître n'arrive pas à ralier du monde à son action.. » répondit Lucius d'un air plein de sous-entendus.  
  
« Tu veux dire que ? » s'écria Sevy  
  
« Chuuuuuuuuuuuuttttt ! oui ! »  
  
« Par Merlin ! »  
  
« Oui !!!! le CVBSS est de retour ! Avec Draco en plus nous vainqueront ! »  
  
Ginny, que Malefoy Junior avait enfin lâché rejoignit Harry, Ron, Sirius et Lupin qui faisaient des animagus de sable (le nouveau substitut de famille du Balafré en avait marre des vifs d'or, souaffles et autres cognards en sable dont Potter avait parsemé la plage).  
  
« Ginny ! » s'écria Sirius avec un air de profond soulagement « Alors Harry on va pouvoi...euh...devoir arrêter de construire des choses en sables, ça n'est pas poli devant une jeune fille »  
  
« Euh...Mais non... ça va... » répondit elle  
  
« Oh NON ! » intervint Lupin « On ne peut PAS continuer, ça serait TROP irrespecteux »  
  
« Bon c'est pas grave » dit Harry, s'attirant 3 regards pleins d'espoir avant d'ajouter candidement « Mais alors Ginny ! En parlant de Quidditch, l'attaque que tu as utilisé tout à l'heure quand tu as collé ta bouche à la mienne était assez efficace, je suis resté paralysé pendant plusieurs secondes puis j'ai senti quelque chose dans mon short et.... » Mais il fut assommé par Ron et Lupin avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, devant une Ginny médusée et plus rouge que la famille Weasley au complet dont tous les membres auraient eu un coup de soleil limite brulure au troisième degrés, ainsi que devant Sirius, reparti dans un fou rire incontrôlable.  
  
« Sinon Ginny ça va ? » demanda Remus dans un espoir quelconque de reprendre la conversation  
  
« Euh...oui... » répondit-elle timidement en regardant obstinément ses pieds  
  
« Dit moi Ginny, t'aurais pas vu Hermione ? » dit Ron qui entreprenait d'enterrer consciencieusement Potter qui, après tout, venait d'avouer avoir eu des pensées impures (enfin même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, la réaction engendrée le prouvait aux yeux du rouquin) à propos de sa s?ur. Et en tant que grand frère surprotecteur (ô cliché) et aussi pour se venger d'avoir fait des châteaux de sables pendant 6 heures il l'enterra dedans.  
  
« Euh Ron, si tu met du sable dans sa bouche et ses narines il ne pourra plus respirer... » tenta de dire sa s?ur  
  
« Pas grave ! Et Hermione, tu l'as vue ou pas ? » reprit-il sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage ni se rendre compte du soudain silence aux alentours.  
  
« OUI, OU EST HERRRMINONEU ? » fit une voix  
  
Ron s'arrêta net, priant pour que ça-ne-soit-pas-qui-il-pensait-que- c'était. Il détourna son regard de Potter à moitié mort étouffé et le leva sur le nouvel arrivant qui n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureux de le voir et qui tenait un certain article à la main.  
  
Ginny, après le premier choc de surprise passé, se leva et détalla à toute vitesse en espérant qu'elle aurait trouvé Hermione avant qu'il y ait des morts. Elle faillit trébucher sur Fred et Georges qui sortaient de leur trou  
  
« EH ! Ginny ! Regarde un peu où tu vas ! On dirait Rogue poursuivit par notre cher professeur de botanique ! » s'écria Fred en riant  
  
La jeune fille vit un moyen de gagner du temps grâce à eux et leur exposa ce qu'elle voulait d'eux sommairement.  
  
« Ok ! Tu sais Fred » dit Georges à son frère « snif elle commence à grandir, qu'elle fierté, elle pourrait être pire que nous un jour »  
  
« Oui, snif » répondit Fred en la regardant d'éloigner « En attendant on va pouvoir rire un peu... » ajouta-t-il avec un air machiavélique qui aurait fait fuir Nanigi comme un vulgaire cafard.  
  
En parlant de cafard, Rita Skeeter était en train d'émerger, elle avait été frappée extrêmement violemment par quelque chose de très lourd. En se levant elle réalisa que c'était Mme Chourave qui l'avait percutée.  
  
Elle aurait pu attendre qu'elle se réveille pour lui accorder une interview exclusive sur ses projets d'avenir avec Severus Rogue, mais elle était là pour une mission spéciale, se venger de Granger et prendre des photos à sensations qu'elle retoucherait de toute façon.  
  
Elle prit un cliché de Chourave au cas où puis se retransforma en scarabée, elle vit Ginny Weasley détaller dans sa direction en criant « HERMIONE !!!!!!!!! » et commença à la suivre.  
  
« HERMIONE !!!! HERMIONE !!!!!!!!!!! RAMENE TOI ! VITEEEEEEEEE ! »  
  
« Pas la peine de crier si fort Ginny ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? T'as embrasser Harry ou quoi ? » répondit Hermione qui s'avança vers elle  
  
« Euh oui..mais c'est pas pour... » commença la jeune Weasley  
  
« QUOI ? Je suis si conten... » la coupa son amie avant de se faire elle- même interrompre  
  
« Oui moi aussi mais c'est pas ça l'important ! VIKTOR KRUM EST LA ! IL A VU L'ARTICLE ! »  
  
« QUOI ???????? »  
  
« Il est sur la plage en plus ! » recommença Ginny avant d'ajouter, désespérée « AVEC RON ! Il avait pas l'air content ... »  
  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, Hermione était déjà partie en courant (si après cette fic tous les personnages ne sont pas capable de faire les Jeux Olympiques ça tiendra du miracle)  
  
Entre les cris qui venaient de la plage, ceux de Ginny qui appelait Hermione, puis qui parlait à Hermione, ceux des groupies de Malefoy, de Chourave qui s'était réveillée loin de Sevychou, des parasols de Dumby lancé à puissance max, Lucius et Rogue se préparaient à accueillir des invités de marque.  
  
« Lucius, pourquoi les amener ici ? » demanda Rogue  
  
« Pour voir l'effet sur un groupe réduit de la population et s'assurer que personne pourra nous égaler ! MWHAHAHAHAHA »  
  
« Il est bientôt l'heure, ils viennent avec un portoloin c'est ça ? »  
  
« Oui, attend, je crois qu'ils arrivent ! »  
  
En effet, trois personnes venaient de les rejoindre, le voyage les ayant légèrement décoiffés ils assistèrent à une magnifique représentation de mouvement capillaire avant que les arrivant ne se retournent.  
  
« Bienvenue ! » s'écria Lucius « Nous sommes au complet ! Draco est à la plage mais il ne saurait tarder, je lui ai dit de semer ses groupies mais il va falloir en avader quelques unes, c'est qu'elles sont collantes ces gamines ! Enfin, on se passera de lui au début ! Severus, je crois que tu les connais tous»  
  
Oui, il les connaissait, et il les méprisait particulièrement, enfin surtout deux d'entre eux.  
  
« Narcissa ! Gilderoy ! Miss Delacour ! Quel plaisir... » fit-il avec son meilleur sourire commercial, d'une hypocrisie spectaculaire *applause*  
  
Le CVBSS était là, presqu'au complet, l'arme favorite de Voldy : le Club des Vrais Blonds Super Sexy. Tant d'autosuffisance, d'orgueil et de démonstration d'ego réunit dans si peu d'espace est dur à supporter pour les nons initiés. Rogue avait été mangemort, mais il n'imaginait pas que Vous-Savez-Qui était si puissant.  
  
C'était terrifiant.  
  
Fred et Georges Weasley étaient arrivé juste avant que ça ne dégénère entre Krum et Ron, Sirius était de plus en plus mort de rire et donc d'aucune utilité et Remus plutôt partisan d'une solution pacifique. Il s'efforçait de tenter de les raisonner en leur disant des paroles apaisantes que ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendait de toute façon.  
  
Harry, quand à lui, avait eu la chance qu'un coup de brise marine vienne lui dégager les narines et il pouvait respirer à nouveau, mais sa seule idée était de demander à Krum des conseils pour la feinte de Wroski et autres techniques quidditchiennes du même genre.  
  
« C'EST BIEN TOI QUEU CHE VOIT AVEC HERRRRRRRRMIONEU SURRR LA PHOTO ! SALEU PEUTIT... » cria le bulgare en agitant d'un air menaçant le journal sous le nez de Ron  
  
« OUI C'EST MOI ! ALORS VICKY T'ES JALOUX ? » répondit Ron, qui n'avait toujours pas digéré un certain bal d'une année précédente et qui comme d'habitude s'emballe un peu trop  
  
« JEU VAIS TEU MASSACRRRRRER ! »  
  
« ESSAIE UN PEU »  
  
(y'a des suicidaire c'est pas possible..)  
  
« BOOM »  
  
Fred et Georges avaient lancé leur dernière invention (un pétard qui fait devenir les gens qui en sont la cible tout à fait inoffensifs, chantant les Telletubbies et dansant sur les génériques des Bisounours pendant quelques minutes)  
  
« Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh » fit Vicky en voyant Ron « UN AMI ! »  
  
Il voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais le rouquin esquiva avec une terreur non dissimulée, c'est alors qu'il aperçu Harry dans le sable.  
  
« COPAIN ! Moi aussi jeu veux êtrrrre enterrrrrer dans le sable ! »  
  
Disons juste que Ron ne se fit VRAIMENT pas prier, et que euh.. les jumeaux réussirent à le convaincre qu'un bon maquillage et un chapeau de cowboy lui irait à la perfection et se proposèrent même de le réaliser.  
  
Inutile d'ajouter que Sirius allait s'évanouir de rire et Lupin, qui faisait semblant de ne rien voir, était allé noyer ses desillusions dans les cocktails de Dumbledore et était à présent en train de se faire draguer par la sirène qui avait laissé tomber Neville le temps qu'il reprenne conscience.  
  
(A/N dites, les loups garous, ça mange du poisson ?lol)  
  
Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent juste avant qu'Harry ne réclama un maquillage et un chapeau à son tour.  
  
« RON ! Ron ça va ??? Il ne t'as rien fait ? » s'écria Hermione qui n'avait pas vu les têtes qui sortaient du sable  
  
« Non non c'est bon ! tu..tu t'inquiétais ? »  
  
(A/N ajoutez une lueur d'espoir dans le regard et une musique douce qui tape bien sur les nerfs )  
  
« Je..euh... »  
  
« QUIZAS QUIZAS QUIZAS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » chanta une voix dotée d'un puissant accent slave  
  
(A/N : Krum ou comment casser l'ambiance, enfin c'est mon record, ça a tenu deux lignes bravo !)  
  
Hermione baissa les yeux et vit d'où provenait ce son affreux, puis elle regarda Ron, puis de nouveau la tête qui dépassait du sable, puis Fred et Georges, puis lança un coup d'oeil à Ginny qui félicitait ses frères.  
  
« RON ENLEVE LUI TOUT CA TOUT DE SUITE ! » hurla-t-elle  
  
« Mais c'est lui qui l'a voulu ! Désolé si ton Vicky est loin d'être aussi viril que tu le pensais !»répliqua-t-il  
  
Pendant qu'ils se disputaient un petit scarabée vola sur le chapeau de Krum. Ce fut Ginny qui l'aperçu la première :  
  
« HERMIONE ! LA ! SUR LE CHAPEAU ! » s'écria-t-elle  
  
Hermione tourna la tête et vit l'insecte, elle le regarda comme si c'était l'antéchrist en personne, attrapa un parasol que quelqu'un avait laissé traîner malgré le fait qu'on avait demander à tout le monde de les mettre hors de portée de Granger, et elle s'acharna dessus, oubliant le joueur de Quidditch bulgare qui était dessous.  
  
Malheureusement le scarabée s'envola avant qu'elle ait pu le terminer, et avec Ginny et Ron à ses côtés, elle se mit frénétiquement à sa poursuite.  
  
Rogue lui, avait laissé le CVBSS se refaire une beauté, il allait être malade ; c'était sûr. De plus le plan de Voldy était remarquable, avec tous ces membres il allait pouvoir conquérir la mode ! Les sorciers s'arracheraient ses fringues et les posters du CVBSS, tout le monde allait pouvoir se ralier à sa cause, la marque des Ténèbres allait devenir une mode et il pourrait conquérir le monde (comme Minus et Cortex ! bon je sais ça a rien a voir mais j'avais envie de le dire...). Même Potter ne pourrait rien y faire si ça continuait. Il allait devoir faire vite et prévenir McGonagall, il ne pensait pas que Dumbledore pourrait vraiment l'aider.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la tente des professeurs où Minerva cuvait son vin, en tant que vieille fille chaste et pure elle ne tenait pas l'alcool, mais en tant qu'écossaise, elle avait la descente facile.  
  
« Minerva c'est terrible ! Vous-Savez-Qui a des plans diaboliques ! »  
  
« Gnouph ? Hummm Severus...laissez moi dormirrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZ »  
  
« MINERVA ! VOYONS ! »  
  
« Allez voir Dumbledore, je crois que je vais être malade » répondit-elle avant de s'élancer hors de la tente vers les toilettes  
  
Rogue était desespéré mais il n'avait plus le choix, il devait aller voir Dumbledore....  
  
Hermione, Ron et Ginny avaient abandonné leur chasse au scarabée, ils l'avaient perdu de vue en entrant dans la forêt. Quand ils revinrent sur la plage, Harry et Krum parlaient de Quidditch, l'effet des pétards été dissipé, ils étaient sortis du sable et Vicky n'avait plus rien sur le visage. Quant aux jumeaux ils n'étaient nulle part en vue.  
  
Apparemment c'était Denis Crivey qui les avait déterré pour avoir des autographes (l'imbécile était en ce moment poursuivit par les jumeaux) et pendant que Fred et Georges étaient occupé à draguer Angelina, Katie et Alicia.  
  
« HERRRRMIONEUU !!!! » s'écria Krum en la voyant arriver  
  
« Viktor ! Quelle surprise ! Comment vas-tu ? » demanda poliment Hermione en regardant la réaction de Ron  
  
Mais Ron paraissait absorbé par autre chose qui venait de l'opposé de la plage. Hermione suivit son regard et vit : Fleur Delacour, cette radasse....  
  
Ron, lui, bavait littéralement, la blondasse portait un maillot de bain qui faisait paraître les bikinis de l'équipe de beach-quidditch de Gryffondor dignes de bonnes soeurs octogénaires du 12eme siècle.  
  
Ginny voyait la colère monter au visage de son amie, et craignant un accès de violence qui aurait pu tacher sa jolie robe verte de sang, elle secoua sa main devant les yeux de son frères, puis ne voyant toujours aucune réaction, elle lui donna un coup de parasol dans le tibia.  
  
« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? GIN.. » avant de s'arrêter completement. Il avait croisé le regard d'Hermione, qui, pour se venger, s'approcha de krum langoureusement   
  
« Viktor ! C'est toujours un plaisir, tu sais tu m'as manqué mais bon, je me devais de sauver le monde avec Harry et l'autre crétin »  
  
Ron, Ginny et même Vicky la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Ron avant de s'approcher encore plus.  
  
Sur la plage, tout le monde retenait son souffle, sauf Malefoy et Fleur, qui n'étaient plus le centre d'interêt et qui en étaient très contrarié. Même Dumby avait cessé de secouer son shaker. On entendait au loin Chourave qui cherchait Rogue.  
  
La distance entre les lèvres d'Hermione et celles de Krum se réduisait dangereusement, Ron était apparemment trop horrifié pour faire quelque chose, attérissage programmé :  
  
5 4 3 2 1  
  
« BOOM »  
  
La tête d'Harry venait de se fracasser contre la machoire de Krum lorsque le Potter se leva trop brusquement pour poser cette question capitale :  
  
« Au fait Viktor, vous jouez au Quidditch avec votre calamar géant à Durmstang ? » 


	10. ou los Machucambos

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé jusqu'ici. Voici le dernier chapitre ! Enfin le dernier avant la suite qui s'appellera « Saint Potter A Noel » j'ajouterai le lien à la fin de cette fic quand je j'aurai écris le premier chapitre de la suite.  
  
Alors je tiens à dire merci particulièrement à Ela et Pitinad qui ont reviewé presque tous les chapitres ! Ela qui d'ailleurs a fait beaucoup pour l'inspiration du futur « St Potter à Noel » lol. Pitinad t'en fait pas pour ton bas, moi j'ai révisé la veille de chaque épreuve et ça m'a pas empêché de l'avoir lol.  
  
Et merci à Kurapika (je crois qu'on a une amie commune lol), Blue One, Sally, Han (*tention la tringle han*), Eilema, Perse, Alana Chantelune, Lilybzzzz, Mathilde, Lou, Katarina, bibi, Anonymnet (ça c'est du pseudo lol) et même Salem ( :p). Je crois que j'ai nommé tout le monde !  
  
**********************  
  
Ron n'avait jamais aimé autant Harry, il se promis de le laisser parler de Quidditch autant qu'il voulait sans plus jamais l'assommer, au point de reconnaissance où il en était il lui aurait construit une équipe de quidditch en sable sur la plage.  
  
Ginny, de son côté, regardait le balafré avec adoration (pour changer) elle était si fière de lui, si seulement il pouvait récupérer un peu de capacités cérébrales.. Elle allait le serrer dans ses bras à l'étouffer pour le féliciter (la version junior du Molly Weasley's Hug en quelque sorte *adieu ô os du corps humains*) mais Fred et George l'avait déjà attrapé et porté triomphalement sur leurs épaules.  
  
Harry, lui, croyait avoir gagné la finale de Quidditch.  
  
Pendant ce temps, sous la violence du choc, plusieurs dents de Krum avaient volé. Hermione regardait desespérement Vicky ramasser ses incisives, canines et autres molaires. Ses parents étaient dentistes mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire, en plus Mme Pomfrey, prévoyante, avait refusé de les accompagner, ne se sentant pas de taille à affronter le nombre de morts supposés à la fin du voyage.  
  
Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire, partagée entre la panique et la désolation (sans oublier l'exaspération de voir presque la totalité des élèves morts de rire + Sirius, qui lui était toujours mort de rire de toute façon..il va s'étouffer le pauvre). Elle aurait pu aller voir McGonnagal mais elle l'avait aperçue dans les toilettes et c'était pas beau à voir, il ne restait plus que...Rogue et Dumbledore (Chourave cherche toujours son Sevychou dans les bois).  
  
« Viktor » dit-elle doucement « ça va aller, on va voir le directeur »  
  
« BOUHOUHOUHOUHOU J'AI MALLLLLLLL ! » Hurla-t-il (qui aurait cru qu'un joueur de Quidditch était si douillet ! Enfin il ne sont pas tous increvables comme Harry non plus..suis-je bete) avant de s'évanouir de douleur.  
  
« Quel bébé !... » commença Ginny avant de recevoir un coup d'oeil meurtrier d'Hermione  
  
« Ginny ! Aide moi à l'emmener au bar ! tu prends les pieds et moi la tête » ordonna-t-elle  
  
« Euh..t'as vu le poids qu'il fait ? Je suis une mini Weasley et toi t'es décrire comme une petite brune, tu veux qu'on fasse comment pour soulever un joueur de Quidditch qui pèse plus lourd que nous deux réunies ? » objecta la jeune Weasley  
  
« Comme ça : mobilicorpus » intervint Ron  
  
Ginny et Hermione le regardèrent médusées, Ron, LE Ron Weasley, venait de lancer un sort alors qu'elles n'y avaient même pas pensé...  
  
« Euh..Merci Ron..J'allais le faire de toute façon » réussit difficilement à articuler (et mentir) Hermione, qui se demandait pourquoi Ron aidait Krum...  
  
« RON ! » s'écrièrent Fred et George en secouant leurs têtes d'un air désapprobateur « Là tu étais sensé montrer combien tu es fort et musclé en les aidant à porter le grand imbécile bulgare qui joue au Quidditch et qui est même pas foutu de parler anglais correctement, même dans un livre, sous les yeux émerveillés de centaines de filles ! »  
  
« Oui mais là je montre combien je suis magnanime ! » objecta Ron  
  
« Mwais, mais bon les adolescentes en furie préfèrent l'étalage de la force physique..» commença Fred avant d'être mis KO par Angelina Johnson  
  
« Euh, il se vide de son sang là » dit Ginny  
  
Ron jetta un coup d'oeil à Vicky et l'emmena vers Dumbledore accompagné d'Hermione, qui avait trouvé préférable de faire comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la conversation précédente. D'ailleurs, bien que le trajet devait à tout casser faire 30 mètres, il trouva le moyen de cogner le corps de Krum à tout ce qui pouvait ce trouver là, arbres, parasols, tables, chaises, rochers, Malefoy, pic à glace... Enfin pour le dernier il n'eut pas le temps, Hermione le regardait. Il le cogna donc une derniere fois violemment contre le bar.  
  
« Mr Weasley ! Miss Granger ! Quelle surprise ! Vous ici ! » s'écria Dumby  
  
« Euh, professeur, on était à 30 mètres... » coupa doucement Hermione  
  
« Vous êtes tellement brillante ! » dit Dumbledore en lui faisant un clin d'oeil « 50 points pour Gryffondor ! »  
  
On entendit Rogue s'étrangler de rage au loin  
  
« Oh ! Mr Weasley, vous avez un nouvel ami ? Ne me dites pas que c'est un de mes cocktails qui ont fait ça à Mr Potter, quelle horreur ! Les ingrédients étaient sûrement périmés.voyons.ça peut-être..non alors ce... » se demandait Dumby avant que Ron ne l'interrompe  
  
« Non professeur, c'est pas Harry, c'est juste Vicky »  
  
« RON !!!! »  
  
« Bon, d'accord Hermione, c'est VikkktoRRR Krrrrrum » corrigea Ron avec un magnifique accent  
  
«Oh mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? » demanda le premier directeur-barman de Poudlard  
  
« Disons que la tête d'Harry a percuté sa machoire et euh...comment dire » fit Hermione  
  
« ..lui a pété la moitié des dents » finit Ron  
  
« Comme c'est triste, je vais voir si j'ai pas de cocktail pour les dents » dit Dumbledore avant de disparaître sous son bar à la recherche d'ingrédients.  
  
C'est ce moment que choisit Vicky pour se réveiller  
  
« Viktor ça va ? » demanda Hermione  
  
« NIETTTTTTT !!!!! » puis il vit la tête de Dumby réapparaitre de sous le bar  
  
« Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon cher, ça devrait faire repousser vos dents mais j'imagine que vous n'avez rien contre avoir les cheveux roses et des plumes dans le dos comme effet secondaires permanents ! »  
  
Vicky retomba dans les pommes pendant qu'Hermione demandait à son directeur s'il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens, elle n'avait pas envie de se dire qu'elle était sortie avec un joueur de quidditch drag-queen bulgare. Pendant que Ron essayait d'éviter de visualiser Krum sous cette forme pour ne pas s'évanouir de rire, Hermione ne vit plus qu'une solution : aller voir Rogue.  
  
Vu qu'il avait obligé des élèves à se déguiser en lui et à trainer dans la forêt, il était tranquille pendant que Mme Chourave les pourchassait. Il leva à peine les yeux sur eux :  
  
« Granger, moins 4587 points, Weasley la même chose, rappelez à votre ami Potter que je lui enleve aussi 478566985412 points pour non assistance à personne en danger (rappelez vous quand Chourave l'a kidnappé au sortir de le tente) et 1254876952 pour dégradation volontaire sur la personne de Viktor Krum »  
  
« QUOI ????? » cria Ron avant de recevoir un violent coup de coude  
  
« Euh, professeur, Viktor est malheureusement blessé et personne ici peut le soigner, peut-être avez vous une potion ? Sinon il faudrait le rapatrier à Durmstang.... » demanda Hermione  
  
« Non »  
  
« Mais .. »  
  
« Non »  
  
« Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Parce que »  
  
« Parce que quoi ? »  
  
« Parce que j'ai pas envie »  
  
« Pourquoi ? Oh voilà Mme Chourave »  
  
« Parce qu... QUOI ????? » hurla Severus  
  
« SEVYCHOUUUUUUUUUU VOUS VOICI ! »  
  
Rogue eut un mouvement de recul, mais ses muscles chétifs, bien que récemment découverts, étaient arrêté par Ron qui s'assura que son professeur de potion ne s'enfuirai pas.  
  
« Vous savez Roguinet d'Amour, vous êtes siiiiiiiii populaire que des élèves se déguisent en vous ! j'ai eu un mal fou à vous retrouver ! » s'écria Chourave  
  
« Donc Professeur Rogue, toujours pas d'idées pour Vicky ici présent ? » demanda Ron  
  
Rogue regarda Krum, puis Chourave, son choix fut vite fait. Même s'il avait des potions, il avait besoin d'air pour permettre à ses muscles de fondre et de disparaître afin de faire oublier l'infâme disgace de cette mésaventure.  
  
« Je pars pour Durmstang »  
  
De son côté Draco Malefoy était avec ses parents, il ne savait pas ce qui les amenait ici mais il n'en était pas particulièrement enchanté, il est évident, que même avec des parents aussi superbes que les siens, il n'est pas bon pour l'image de marque d'un adolescent sexy et potentiellement rebelle de se présenter avec ses géniteurs devant les élèves de son école. En plus il avait prévu de voir le maillot bleu de Susan Bones de plus près plutôt que de perdre son temps avec eux.  
  
« Draco, ta mère et moi nous avons à te parler d'un grand honneur qui t'es fait » commença Lucius  
  
« Quoi ? CA Y EST ? » s'écria-t-il  
  
« Oui Draco, je suis si fière de toi » dit Narcissa en se faisant les ongles  
  
« J'AI UN CONTRAT AVEC L'OREAL !!!!! » hurla Draco de joie  
  
« ....... »  
  
«Ben pourquoi vous faites cette tête là ? »  
  
Après une crise de nerf, ils finirent par faire entendre raison à Draco sur l'honneur qui lui était fait d'entrer au CVBSS. Après tout, il ferait des photos aussi..et puis ça ne pouvait qu'accentuer son côté rebelle..  
  
Après avoir sifflé Lockhart (depuis son amnésie il se prend pour un chien, essayez de le visualiser en train de courir dans un champ, les cheveux dans le vent sur la musique de la pub Royal Canin *imparable*) et décroché Roger Davies du décolleté de Fleur Delacour, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy décidèrent d'aller rejoindre Voldy, leur fils avait menacé de se colorer les cheveux en noir et de se faire une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front s'il ne partaient pas avant de détruire sa réputation...  
  
Le cri déchirant de desespoir de Mme Chourave retentit sur la plage, Severus Rogue, son petit sevychou d'amour, allait partir pour Durmstang afin de ramener un élève souffrant.  
  
« Severus, je VEUX venir avec vous » pleurnicha-t-elle  
  
« Non, Durmstang est caché, vous ne pouvez pas y aller »  
  
« MAIEUH »  
  
« Bon, j'y vais » dit Rogue en attrapant le bras de Krum « Au fait j'enlève 2560 points à Gryffondor »  
  
Et il partit. Ron ne pouvait en croire ses yeux ! Vicky ET Rogue étaient partis ! Pour un peu il en aurait dansé de joie. Hermione était silencieuse et ils retournèrent vers Ginny et Harry pendant que leur professeur de botannique pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.  
  
« Hermione où est Vicky..Euh...Viktor ? » demanda Ginny  
  
« Parti, Rogue l'a ramené à Durmstang » répondit-elle  
  
« QUOI ? ROGUE EST PARTI ? » Hurla Fred (ou George) Weasley  
  
Un immense mouvement de joie se répandit parmi les élèves. Ginny en profita pour serrer Harry dans ses bras, qui lui se lamentait de ne plus avoir d'arbitre pour les matchs de Quidditch.  
  
« Mais comment on peut faire sans arbitre ?????? » sanglotait-il en secouant Ginny par les épaules  
  
« Euh, Harry..je sais pas...arrête de me secouer...vais être malade..peut- être que Mc Gonagall... »  
  
« OUI !!!!!!!!! GINNY JE TE FAIT CAPITAINE DE L'EQUIPE! » s'écria Harry en la serrant dans ses bras dans un élan de joie  
  
« Euh Harry c'est toi le capitaine.. » objecta Ron qui voyait sa soeur à la limite de la combustion spontanée  
  
Il se prit un énorme coup de coude (tiens, c'est le chapitre, enfin vous me direz c'est mieux ça que d'être balancé d'une falaise) de la part d'Hermione qui avait décidé que Ginny avait bien mérité ça.  
  
Sirius lui, n'avait pas entendu la conversation et essuyait une larme en voyant son filleul avec son présumé premier amour (mais il devrait savoir que son seul amour commence par « Quid » et finit par « ditch »). Lupin allait d'ailleurs lui faire remarquer, mais il trouva préférable de ne rien en faire, il n'avait pas envie de subit ENCORE une de ses crises de fou rire, sinon il le conduirait lui-même à Azkaban.  
  
Chourave avait réveillé Mc Gonagall pour lui conter son désespoir au sujet du départ de Rogue. Malheureusement celle ci, qui avait envie de retourner le plus vite possible à son train de vie pépère et à ses romans harlequins, prit une mesure radicale sans même prendre la peine de consulter Dumbledore. Elle s'avança sur la plage et commença :  
  
« Chers élèves... »  
  
« QUIZAS QUIZAS QUIZAS »  
  
Les pauvres parasols de Dumby furent réduits en cendres.  
  
« Hum... Donc, le professeur Chourave vient de m'apprendre le départ de mon collègue Severus Rogue pour Durmstang où il conduit un élève blessé. Nous allons donc retourner à Poudlard demain, pour attendre son retour, de plus il faut que vous repreniez tôt ou tard vos études. Pas de discussion. »  
  
Les exclamations fusèrent néanmoins :  
  
« QUOI ? »  
  
« DEMAIN DEJA ? »  
  
« MON BRONZAGE EST PAS ENCORE PARFAIT »  
  
« POUR UNE FOIS QU'UNE FILLE S'INTERESSAIT A MOI »  
  
« ENFIN ! »  
  
« OUIIIII LE STADE DE QUIDDITCHHHHHH »  
  
« C'EST PAS POSSIBLE »  
  
« NOOOONNNNN »  
  
« JE VEUX PAS »  
  
etc..  
  
Dumbledore avait somme toute bien pris la nouvelle, apparemment il comptait ouvrir une succursale de son bar à Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard. Les élèves, eux, comptaient bien profiter de leur derniere nuit.  
  
Remus et Sirius allèrent voir Dumby pour lui demander ce qu'ils allaient faire :  
  
« Et bien » répondit le directeur « ça vous dit de prendre le poste d'Hagrid, il est en mission et sa hutte est libre, j'ai desespérement besoin de quelqu'un pour remplir la fonction inutile de garde chasse de Poudlard et surtout de bonne excuse pour protéger Potter. Sans compter qu'il était professeur de soins aux créatures magiques... Alors Remus ? »  
  
« Euh...ça me va..mais pour Sirius, tout le monde le croit coupable.... »  
  
Dumbledore semblait décontenancé, puis il but un coup et dit, avec une étincelle dans le regard :  
  
« Sirius, vous aimez le vert ? »  
  
Cette soirée était la dernière. LA DERNIERE. C'était les paroles qui trottaient dans la tête de la plupart des élèves. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une nuit pour arriver à leurs fins.  
  
Quoi que la plupart y étaient déjà arrivé..  
  
Mais pour une fois, il n'y avait plus de Rogue, et Chourave inondait de larmes la tente de Mc Gonagall. Ils étaient libres. Ginny, elle, n'espérait plus rien, elle avait été dans les bras du Balafré, c'était déjà ça.. Elle était trop crevée pour tenter quoi que ce soit et elle s'était endormie à côté de Potter qui pensait que s'il s'endormait plus vite le matin viendrait aussi plus vite et donc le terrain de Quidditch de Poudlard également (logique implacable).  
  
Elle avait passé ses vacances à courir dans tous les sens (vous pouvez vérifier, elle se tape pratiquement un sprint par chapitre lol). Par contre pour Ron, tout n'était pas perdu, l'histoire de l'article de Skeeter n'était pas résolue, mais à en juger par le bout de scarabée qu'avait laissé Trevor (le pauvre n'avait pas eu le temps de le finir, il avait été malade immédiatement), ça resterait à jamais un mystère..  
  
Il cherchait un moyen d'aborder Hermione et il allait réveiller Ginny pour lui demander conseil quand Hermione fit son apparition.  
  
« Ron..euh...et si on allait faire un tour pendant qu'ils dorment »  
  
« Euh...oui bien sûr »  
  
« Hermione tu sais je...je... » bredouilla Ron  
  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase de toute façon, Hermione l'avait renversé version figure de tango inversée et l'embrassait à en concurrencer le baiser de Ginny et Harry, dommage que Dumby ne regardait pas par là il aurait pu dire lequel était le mieux...  
  
(A/N : expéditif comme passage romantique hein ? lol, mais bon depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour, avec la frustration etc...et encore j'aurai pu les faire s'arracher leurs fringues.. :p )  
  
Et jusqu'au matin on entendit les plaintes de Chouraves et des Groupies de Malefoy qui ne verraient plus leur idole en string.  
  
Suicides collectifs à l'horizon.  
  
FIN  
  
*musique de fin : « Quizas Quizas » par Los Machucambos (:p , ça méritait au moins ça !) *  
  
(A/N : MWHAHAHAHAHAH ! hum... merci à tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire ce machin jusqu'à la fin, la suite sera pire, promis :p ) 


End file.
